


Fate is the Hunter

by KZam21



Series: Serendipity Series [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZam21/pseuds/KZam21
Summary: Cassidy Carter is a normal girl, born and raised in a small town named, Forks. The story begins when her childhood friend, Isabella Swan, returns home, iniciating a series of events that will change the life of both girls forever.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> 1\. The twilight saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer.  
> 2\. English is not my native language and i apologize in advance for any possible mistakes in the grammar. I will do my best to keep them to a minimum.  
> 3\. Rated M for a Reason. (See tags)  
> 4\. The story is set in 2015, so there will be a bit more of tecnology in it.  
> 5\. This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's enjoyable.

 

 

>   
>  _"Fate is the magnetic pull of our souls toward the people, places, and things we belong with."_   
> 
> **Tiffanie DeBartolo**

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Coming home**

 

  
All i could see outside of my window in the morning was a mist. You could never see the sun here. And by here i mean, Forks, a small town that is almost constantly below of a coverage of clouds. It rains more here then anywhere else in the USA.

  
But today was not a normal day though. It's been over a month now that i've heard that an old friend of mine is coming back home. Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she prefers.

Bella and i have been friends for more then 10 years now. My family used to have a house next to the Swan's in the past. We moved a few miles away to a smaller house 3 years ago. When we were young Bella used to spend her summers with her father, that's when we became friends. Thought i haven't seen her ever since i was 14, we still keeped in touch through the internet.

Today I wake up excited to go to school and see my friend again, expecially because this time she cameback for good.

"You gonna be late, girl" my mom yell, probably from the kitchen.

I grab my bag and flee the room before she get's angry and starts yelling shit to me. Yep, our relationship is not the best one but it works. In the living room i pass through mom's idiotic of a boyfriend -that is passed out in our couch like he owns the place- with a glare.

Before of leaving for the day, i grab my jacket and a cereal bar. Outside, with a little smile on the lips, i put my leather jacket on and go straight to my bike. My motorbike is the only thing that i care about in this world, when it roars to life it's the best sensation to me.

It was still raining but my helmet and my jacket protected me from the rain and cold.

  
In school, i park in front of the first building, next to a red-almost-orange truck that i've never seen before.  
Seconds later a very worried Bella leaves the building. My smile grows as i walk in her way, helmet in hand.  
 

"Isabella Swan! In Forks. Never thought i would see the day" I say as a greeting.

I know Bella enough to know that she hates Forks, because of the cold and the rain. She looks up at me a little shocked but soon her face is full of relief. She smiles and throw herself at me in a warm hug.

"Cass! Thank god, you're here. Charlie didn't let me go see you yesterday. Said i need it to unpack.

"Yeah, i thought as much" I said with a little sigh, and pull away from the hug.

"So, how you doing?"

"Pretty good. Nothing particulary interesting happen since i last spoke to you." I answer, as we walk to class.

We keep the small talk until we reach the 3rd building. "This is were i stay" Bella says.

I smile and wave as she enters the building with that aame worried look on her face, then i turn around and leave for to my english class.

 

I find Bella later on really easily. She is the new girl so everybory is staring at her. She looks relieved when she sees me and i lead us to the dinning hall.  
I introduce Bella to my friends, but i don't really think she paid attencion to it. Then she asks with a sudden curiosity: "Who are they?"

My eyes go where hers are and i am not surprised to see who she was refering to.

"The Cullens" Jessica gladly reply.

I don't find weird Bella's sudden interest in the Cullens, i believe the whole student body had the same reaction when they first started frequenting Forks High School -myself included. I look at Bella's reaction closely as Jessica explains all the details of the Cullen family. She is obviously smitten with Edward.

I keep my eyes to my table for the rest of lunch, and when everyone starts leaving i got up too. My eyes involuntarily going to the Cullens table. It was empty.

"What do you have now?" I ask Bella.

"Biology."

Mike Newton takes the lead and offer to show her were it is, since is his next class to. I hold a laugh as they leave together, Mike babbling like a little kid in the candy store and Bella with a expression of faked excitement.

 

  
My last class is gym. And i smile brightly at seen Bella there. She looks like she is about to faint, and i have a random flashback of Bella in the backyard of my old house trying to play volleyball but failing deeply.

"It's not a monster with two heads. Relax!"

"Cassidy" She sighed " Thank god, at lest we have one class together."

Coach Clapp starts the game and i try my best to help her out but Bella os just a lost case.

  
After class we walk together to the first building again, Bella goes inside and i wait for her outside, sitted confortably on my bike. I stayed there for only a minute, when suddenly a very angry Edward Cullen leaves the building as if running from a fire. Seconds later, and Bella leaves too. As she walk to me i can see in her expression that something was bothering her.

"Is everything okay?"

She nods. But i know she is lying. I leave it at that though, for know.

 

  
                                * * *

 

"He did what?"

"Looked at me as if i was dirt in his shoes."

"What an asshole" I say.

We are currently situated on Bella's bed. Eating popcorn and gossiping like two little girls. The subject of ' Edward Cullen' is being on since we got here from school.

"I just don't get it. What did i do to him?" She complains, _again_.

"Don't take things to seriously. The Cullens are know to be odd."

"You're right. I shouldn't care."

"But you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do...argh, forget it." She sigh, with a pout so unlike Bella that i have to hold my laugh back from seeing it.

"Seriously though, you're interested aren't you?" I ask, can't hold the smirk on my lips.

"No!" She exclaims. "I just, thought he was... handsome, at first."

"Hmmm... well, that he is, but like Jessica said early, the Cullens like to keep to themselfs.

She didn't said anything after that. The subject of Edward was finally over and we started talking about other things.

"So you haven't seen your dad since then?" She asked.

"No. I don't even know where he went. He just left. Just like that."

"I'm sorry, Cass"

"It's okay. I'm fine now." _The key word been now._

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" She ask suddenly " The guy you told me about on the emails."

"It's Ex now. And i really don't wanna talk about it" I sigh. _The last thing i need is to remember that asshole._

"Alright."

  
                              * * *

  
The next days went by pretty much as the first one. The only different thing -weird thing actually- is that Edward Cullen never cameback to school. It was odd. And Bella was feeling even more sad about it. Not that she told me but it was easy to see. Everyday at the dinning hall her eyes would go automatically to the Cullen's table, only to be disappointed because he was not there.

 

On the next sunday, he showed up again. I saw him in parking lot next to his car. Bella was still not there, but it was snowing so i couldn't wait for her outside like i normally did.

As i passed through Edward, i give him my biggest death glare. He looks at me surprised at first, but only for two seconds, then his face relaxed and he gave me a little smirk. _Jerk._

I hear his laugh as i enter the building. _Weirdo_.

Later on, Bella and I were about to leave when i decided to say what has been on my mind all day: "You look happier today"

"No i don't" She reply quickly, and climb into her truck, opening the window so she could keep talking to me while i stand next to my bike.

"And now you're in denial. What's up?"

She blushes, and that act is enough for me to realise it is something to do with the Ice Prince. "Edward talked to me."

  _Bingo_ "Wow. That's odd. What did he said?"

"Nothing weird. Just normal stuff, like why i moved here."

"Huh. And you where expecting him to say something weird?"

"No. I just didn't expect him to be so polite." She gives me a shy smile. And that's when i realise that my friend is totally into this guy.

I look around the parking lot and my eyes instantly find Edward Cullen, standing by his car with that same smirk on his face. He is openly staring at us.

"Your new friend is staring at you." I can't help but taunt her. And Bella's face goes to a really bright shade of red. "Should i give him a wave?" I tease.

"God, no." She exclaims, finally snaping out of her shyness and glaring at me. "Let's just go."

"Okay, _boss_."

At the other side of the parking lot, i see Edward amused expression and i can't help the feeling that he knows exactly what we were talking about.

 

 


	2. Phenomenon

**Chapter 2: Phenomenon**

 

That day i woke up with a really weird feeling. Like it was the last time i was going to wake up at all. I tryed to take that feeling away by going for a walk in the trail behind my house, but nothing changed.

  
That morning when i got to the school parking lot, the feeling just got even bigger. I parked my bike next to Edward's car, since it was the only place i found.

They were all there. The Cullen's. Just like all the rest of the _kids_. I saw Bella at the other side of the parking lot and without a second thought i went her way.

That's when i heard it. It was the sound of the breaks of a car, but to me it just sounded like death final warning. I turn to the the left quickly, and see a black van coming right at me. And if it was going to hit me, it was going to hit Bella. Immediately, i take a step foward -intending to push Bella out of the way- but a pair of cold hands grabbed me, and then i was pulled to a hard cold wall. I was to distracted to process what was happening, all i could see was Bella's face right in front of me. And then, suddenly, the van passed centimeters away from me and hit Bella's truck. But she wasn't there anymore. No, not like she was 3 seconds ago. She was at floor, and Edward Cullen was next to her.

_What the fuck? How did he got there so fast?_

I take another step foward but was held back again. _I need to see Bella._  When i try to move again i realise someone was still holding me, and that the wall my back was pressed to, was not a wall, but a chest, a really hard chest. I turn around to tell this guy to fuck off so i could see my friend, but my voice is gone as soon as i see golden careful eyes looking at me.  

 _What kind of color is that?_ Emmett Cullen was looking at me worriedly, and for a moment i just stayed there looking at him.

I hear someone yelling to call an ambulance and that finally takes me out of my frozen position. I free myself from him and run to Bella's side.

"Bella!"

"Here" She says, from the spot she is laying on the floor. _Oh, thank god_.

 

The next few hours went by really fast. They took her to the hospital, she was examined, then she was set in a bright white room, next to Tyler -the guy that almost killed her. When Tyler finally stopped apologising, the one and only Edward Cullen entered the room.

"Is she sleeping?" He ask.

Bella's eyes immediately snap open, and i stand from were i was sitted in the bed next to her to give Edward some space to talk to her. They spoke for a brief time until a very atractive doctor came in. I looked at Bella at the same time she looked at me, both of us with our mouths hanging open.

  _This has to be Dr. Cullen._

"I'm gonna get sick more often" I murmur, loud enough for Bella to listen. Edward laughs, and Bella gives me a glare.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was definition of beauty. Tall, broad shoulders, blonde and so fucking handsome that i kind of lost myself in the moment just by looking at him. _How have i never seen this greek god before?_

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

 _Oh my god, his voice... i think i just came._ I bite my lip as i watch him work, suddenly feelings jealous of Bella for getting all of his attencion. I finally take my eyes off of him when i realise that Edward is looking at me at in kind of a funny way. He shows me that same smirk of his before of continuing the conversation with Dr. Hotness.

The moment Dr. Cullen stops and looks up, our eyes meet. _Hot damn_. His eyes took a good look at me then stoped. Beautiful eyes of a different golden color. In the back of my mind i know i've seen eyes like that before but i am too busy trying not to hyperventilate. After a few seconds of awkward silence his focus goes back to Bella.

"Well, your father is at the waiting room. You can go home with him now"

They start talking again but i wasn't paying attencion, all i could see was Dr. Cullen fine figure, appreciating the view of that gorgeous man.

Until something Bella said pulled me back from fantasy land. "Lucky Edward was there to push me away from the van."

"Well" Dr. Cullen hesitates for a second but finishes with a little smile "I am glad he was there to help"

I don't know why buy i felt that his answer was quite suspicious. Edward was avoiding eye contact, trying to look innocent. It wasn't working.

_How did he got there so fast? Passed by his side seconds before, he was right beside his car._

Bella ask for a minute alone with Edward, so Dr. Cullen and I leave the room. He smiles at me politely and turn to leave, but i was faster and took hold of his arm. I don't know why, but i wanted to spend more time with him.

"So, is there anything i could do?" I ask. He stops abruptly, then gives me a long look as if trying to read me. "For Bella i mean"

"Oh. You don't need to worry about your friend, Miss...?"

"Carter." I answer, extending my hand " Cassidy Carter." Our hands clasp together in a handshake. Only then he continues "You don't need to worry, Miss Carter, you're friend will be just fine."

Then he gives me a polite smile and excuse himself. He seemed in a hurry. I watch him leave, and soon Edward goes too. Bella shows up at my side and i ask her the question that was bugging me since the accident.

"How did he got to you so fast?"  
She looks at me surprised. "You saw that too?"

"What do you mean? All i know is that one moment you were alone and on the next second he was right by your side."

"Yeah. I don't know " She looks more confused then i am. "He was just there"

Charlie comes in the hallway, a worried look on his face, and Bella starts to calm him down saying she was fine. She gave me one last hug before of going home with her dad.

When i leave the hospital, the constant rain is still present. I drive my bike faster then normal, thinking madly of  _what the hell just happened_.

The handsome doctor doesn't leave my mind until is time to sleep. The day was so confusing that i can't stop the nightmares i had at night.

 

 

On the next day, i did not woke up with a weird feeling in my gut. It was just like a normal day.

  
In school, everyone was talking about the accident, which made Bella the center of attencion again. She wasn't in her best mood.

"What's with the long face KlutzBella?"

"Edward is a jerk!"

"You just realised?" I ask, faking nonchalance.

She gave me a look, that almost made me laugh. "What has he done now?"

"He refuse to explain how he did it."

"Did what?"

"Saved me. Cassidy! Aren't you paying attencion to what's going on?" She looks exasperated.

"I am. I'm just not sure where you are going with this."

"I just want the truth!" She exclaim a little too loud, which get's the attencion of some students also present in the hallway.

"Shhh. I understand. But, does it really matter? The way you are obsessing over this is creeping me out. What do you think he is hiding?"

"You don't understand. You didn't saw what i saw."

"Which was?"

"He pushed the van with his hand!"

"Bella!"

"It's true."

"Oh my god. Don't say those things out loud, people are gonna think you hit your head really hard."

"I am not lying Cassidy Carter" She grit her teeth like she does when she is pissed.

"Okaaaay. I believe that you actually think you're telling the truth..." She opens her mouth to say something but i stop her. "But, can we talk about this at another time? Preferably not at school.

"Fine."

She wasn't happy. But she knew i was right.

 

 

 


	3. At that moment

**Chapter 3: At that moment**

 

After School, i promised Bella that we were going to have a girls a day, full of chocolate and other junk food. Hence, the reason why i went to the convenience store. Also, the reason why i saw Dr. Cullen again.

With a paper bag full of food in my face i couldn't really see what was in front of me. It ended up being Dr. Cullen.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I didn't saw you..."

"That's quite alright, Miss Carter." Said the angelic voice of my Dr. Hotness.  
I am pretty sure i blushed -and stutter a bit- but if someone asks i will deny for the rest of my life. Cassidy Carter does not blush like a little girl.

"Sorry." I say one more time.

"Forgive me. I saw you coming in my way. I should have said something." He say, politely as always.

"It's okay." I bite my lip as i try to calm down my beating heart.

"Would you like some help with the bag?"

"Oh. No, it's okay. Bella is waiting for me outside. You don't have to..."

"I insist " He smile, and i am done for.  
He takes the bag from me with one hand, and opens the store's door with the other. _Such a gentleman_.

I can see Bella in her truck, parked on the other side of the street, waiting for me. I look through my brain to find something -anything- to say to him, but all that comes to mind are questions about Edwards super fast skills.

"So, how is Edward?" I ask, trying not to look intrusive, but failing miserably.

"He is fine."

"Really?" My voice cracks loudly. And i wince mentally. "That's great. Not everyone leaves uninjured from a car accident."

"I don't believe it was a real car accident, but i guess you are right. He was lucky." He smiles again. _Always smiling_. Something inside me says that there is something else going on here. It's an odd feeling at pit of my stomach. But that could also be just the effect his presence has on me.

Nevertheless, i can't help but tell him of what Bella saw.

"Bella told me something though. Something that she saw that day." Then in my best indifferent voice i ask "Could that have been a vision made by the concussion in her head?"

He stiffens for a second, if i wasn't paying such a close attencion to him i wouldn't have even noticed. "It could be." He answer with a much more serious face now, and with a air of superiority adds "If you are so consurned about your friend, Miss Carter, why don't you take her to my office for a check-up. Maybe this  _vision_ she had was a trick of the mind."

_Well, fuck. Bella hates hospitals. But... maybe, it could be good for her. She could get some answers about Edward dearest, and i could spend some time with my favorite doctor._

" I would love too." I reply, a sincere smile forming on my lips.  
Our eyes meet, and for the second time that week he takes my breath away with one look. He smiles again, and i can literally feel the wetness between my legs growing.

At that moment, while looking into his eyes attentively, i fully see them change from gold to black.

                             * * *

"You saw what?"

"You heard me."

"And then, what?"

"Then he apologized saying he need it to go. He left so abruptly i couldn't even react to it at all." I say, remembering the look on his face when he saw my stunned expression. He couldn't have left faster.

"Oh my god!" Bella exclaim "I told you, didn't i?" She slaps my arm as an emphasis.

"Ouch. Yes, you did. Satisfied?"

"Not really." She pouts "But, at least now you know i'm not crazy."

"... Hm. About that." I scratch my head nervously " I kind of, booked an appointment with Dr. Cullen for you..."

"You, what?"

"Look, just..."

"CASSIDY!"

"Listen..."

"I HATE HOSPITALS."

"I know" I try to calm her, holding both my hands in the air as if i was talking to a wild animal. "But, think about it. During the time he will take to examinate you, we can ask him some questions."

"And you think that he is just going to answer?"

"Well, not initially, but it is a good start on your research."

She calmly looks at me -for two seconds- until she snaps " You just want to see him again, don't you?"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" I ask, defensively. "You're the only one that can have a crush on a Cullen?" I put my hands in my hips and give her a pointed look.

"Cassidy, he's married!..."

"I'm not going to date him." I cringe at how pathetic my voice sounds.

"... And, i don't have a crush on Edward."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too... argh. Whatever. Like i said, i'm not gonna date him...just take some pictures while he is not looking."

"Oh my god, Cass."

"Don't judge me, Isabella Marie Swan, the man is drop dead gorgeous.

"He's a father, for god's sakes."

"So? He can be a father, and be sexy at the same time." I snort "Your dad is sexy too."

"Oh god, i did not just hear this"

"Face it Bella, your dad is a catch."

"I hate you. I really hate you."

I can't held back the laughter that comes bubbling from my chest. The ridiculous conversation is suddenly forgotten and soon Bella joins me too. The hilarity turns into real, deep, belly laughs.

"Fine. We will go tomorrow after school." She say, when we finally calm down the giggling.

"Yay! I knew you loved me." I jump on top of my friend and give her a big crushing hug.

"But you own me, Cassidy Carter."

"You betcha."

                          * * *

Next day went the same way on the Edward/Bella department. Edward was still being a jerk, and Bella was still obsessing over it.

I, on the other hand, was avoiding the Cullens at all costs. Edward freaked me out, and the rest didn't fall behind. I just couldn't stop the feeling that he knew exactly what i was thinking, and the last thing i wanted was for him to find out i was lusting for his dad.

  _Jesus, that sounds creep even in my head_.

 

"Okay. We will do this real quick, and leave." Bella said, right after parking the truck in front of the hospital.

"I know. Let's go!"

As soon as we go inside, i open my leather jacket so my very low-cut blouse is showing.

"Your such a slut." Bella laughs.

"What? I gotta show some skin once in a while."

"You're impossible." She complains.

"Miss Swan." The voice of my angel interrupted me of telling Bella off. " And, Miss Carter, of course." With his trade mark smile on, he alowed us inside his office, but not without peeking at my cleavage once. Only for a second though. Bella noticed too and i give her a wink, cheekly.

"So, Miss Swan, how have you been?" He had his back to us, organizing his papers on the office table.

"Good. I really didn't need to be here" She reply, shooting me daggers with her eyes.

He presented us with a little laugh that reverberate through his chest and maked me impossibly horny.

"I understand that you don't particulary enjoy hospitals, so i will be quick."

Once he starts examinating Bella, we put our plan to use. "So, Dr. Cullen, how is the family?" That was a lame question, i know, and Bella gives me a look, but i couldn't just ask him what we wanted to know right away.

"They are wonderful, thank you for asking." He politely answers.

"Any plans for the weekend?" _Okay, i'm not really good at this_. Bella gives me a funny look, and i show her my middle finger. Dr. Cullen didn't saw it of course.

"Only work." He reply. The smile never leaving his face. It was actually getting bigger.

The thought that his wife might not enjoy his workaholic tendencies came to me and i couldn't help but ask him about it. "Your wife doesn't mind?" To this Bella gently kicks my shin.

"My wife understands." He was smiling fully now. And i think i saw a little of amusement on his eyes. That today were gold again, by the way.

"What about your children?" Bella ask, obviously thinking my method of conversation was failing.

"They don't mind either."

"They must be used to it then."

"They know i love my job." He say, checking Bella's head again. _I wish those skilled fingers were on me._

"It is not hard to see that." She concedes, hesitation before of completing. "But, that day, you didn't look really consurned by Edward's health. I mean, i didn't saw you examinating him."

His trade mark smirk was suddenly gone. Gone was the playful docile doctor, and in it's place was a very sure and calculating man. He looked serious, but not upset.

I haven't opened my mouth for a very long minute now. I feel suddenly claustrophobic. The mood in the room have changed to something more primal. Wild. Dr. Cullen, looked like a cornered animal. Caged in his own territory. "Just because you didn't saw it, doesn't mean i didn't." He grits. And i have a impression that he is trying hard to control himself.

"Yes, but, it was just riddiculous how he just left unscathed."

"Bella..." I gave her a little warning, because it was obvious now that Dr. Cullen wasn't enjoying the course of the conversation.

"Miss Swan, what exactly are you implying?" His tone was harsh and caused innumerous feelings on my body.

"Hm. I, i...nothing" Bella sttutters, finally realising his mood was dark. " It was just odd. That's all."

"Of course. Infortunally in this line od work i have seen a lot of odd things. So, forgive me for my lack of enthusiasm."

"Ye-s. Of course. I'm sor-ry."

"It's okay." He exhales. "Well, we are done here. You are free to go." He dismisses us quickly.

For some reason his change of mood bothered me more than it should. Bella jumps out of the hospital bed and grabs my arm, ready to leave the place.

Dr. Cullen turns towards me and our eyes meet once again. Once looking at my expression his entire face -and body- relax in more friendly stance. He gives me a smile and a little squeeze in the arm as a goodbye. "Good night, Miss Carter."

As Bella pulls me away to the next exit, i can't forget the feeling on my arm -where he squeezed.  _Cold. His hand was so cold. I could feel it through my jacket. How is that possible?_

In the end, we didn't got any answer. Just one more thing to add to our list:  
\- Cold hands.  _Huh?_

  
_What else will we find out, i wonder._

 


	4. A walk in the forest

**Chapter 4: A walk in the forest**

 

The rest of the week went on pretty much the same. Bella's obsession with Edward was still in full mode. And my erotic dreams with Dr. Cullen were getting hotter by the day. _The things he could do with his hands, hmmmmm..._

Unfortunately for Bella, Mike Newton's feelings for her were only growing bigger too. So, it did not surprise me when he decided to ask her to the spring dance. It did however surprised me when she gave him her answer. "I'm sorry Mike. I can't. I already have a date."

  _What? Edward invited her? No way._ I watch closely to they interaction while i enjoy my doritos bag. My day has finally become more interesting.

"Oh." Mike sounds really disappointed.   _Poor guy. He never had a chance._  "With who?"

Bella does not even hesitate to give him a anwser. "With Cassidy."

"..." _The fuck she said?_

"Oh." _Is that a blush on Mike's face?_ He looks between us with a dumb found look.

"Yeah." Bella smile is a little larger then normal. "Sorry."

"Oh. No. It's okay." He stutters.  
I am still frozen in my spot, with my hand inside my doritos sack.

"You should invite Jessica. I know she wants to go with you." She finishes, lamely.

"Yeah. Sure. Bye girls!" He gives us one more look before of running away.

"Bye." Bella waves, and i wait for Mike to be far away before of hitting her in the arm.

"What the fuck?"

"Shh. Not so loud." She shoots me a pleading look.

"Bella! He thinks we are a couple now."

"I know. It's that great?"

"BELLA!"

"What? Don't tell me you wanted to go to the dance with some guy."

"Of course not."

"Then what is the problem?" She is trying to give me a innocent look, but she is failing miserably.

"I hate you."

"Whatever. You owned me, remember?"

I was about to reply when the sound of Edward's majestic laugh brought us back to the present. He was by his car, obviously enjoying the show. What bugged me though was that he was too far away to have been able to hear clearly. Bella give me a look, that said she was thinking the exact same thing as me.

"Let's just go."

 

 

                             * * *

 

That day i couldn't sleep really well. For days now i haven't slept much. The dreams were a constant occurance.

When i woke up on the really early morning -for the third time that week- i decide to take a walk by the forest behind my backyard. There was a trail that i loved really close to my house.  
The big trees and all that green could be quite soothing sometimes.

After walking for a few minutes, i suddenly realise the lack of animal sound around me. No birds singing. Nothing. It was completely quiet.  
I froze immediately when i hear the twig of a branch, suddenly realising that i was not alone.

"Hello."

"AHHH!" I scream at the sound of a human voice coming from behind me.

"Miss Carter?"

 _What?_  It's him. Doctor-fucking-gorgeous-Cullen. And he was staring at me as if i needed mental health.

"Jesus. You scared me.' I exclaim, putting my hand on my chest to try to calm my beating heart.

"I am so sorry, Miss Carter." He looked chastised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." The ever present smile made an appearence again.

"I was, just, i don't know. Enjoying the scenery."

"So was i." He reply.

After my breathing calms, i finally take a good look at him, and my heart starts beating super fast all over again. His formal attire is no longer present, he is wearing jeans and a white shirt. And he looks absolutely hot in it.

"You live close by?" I ask, doubting that. I know all my neighbors and he is definitely not one of them.

"Not really. I guess i walked too much." He say, taking a step closer to me.

"Oh."

The awkward silence fills the place and i try my hardest to find something -anything- to talk about, but he beats me to it.

"How is your friend?"

"Bella is fine. At this point we are all used to it. She is a magnet for disaster."

His laugh is sexy and it fills me of warmt. When he stops i suddenly realise how close we are. I haven't even noticed that i was walking closer and closer to him.

"Well, i am glad she is okay." He checks his watch and says " Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course." I exclaim " How silly of me."

"Well, allow me to escort you back." He offers.

"Sure. That would be nice." I smile in gratitude.

We walk side by side in a confortable silence until we get close enough to my house. I don't want to say goodbye to him, but it's not like i have a choice. He stops at the end of the trail that goes to my backyard and i turn left to give him a sincere smile.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

"It's Carlisle. And it was my pleasure." He reply.

  _Oh my. Did he just gave me permission to call him by his first name?_ Yes, he did. _Fuck girl, calm down_. I take a deep breath, and i can't help myself. Impulsively, i lean over and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I hate myself as soon as is over. _He is married, fuck off_.

"Thanks." I murmur quickly and flee the scene with thw voice of Isabella Swan playing as music in my head.  

  _Slut. Slut. Slut_. Over and over again.

  
  
                           * * *

 

"Can you believe it?"

Bella was currently walking from left to right in her tiny bedroom. Obviously obsessing over something Edward said while there sitted together during lunch today.

"He just offered to take me to Seattle. Just like that. Out of the blue. And how did he even knew i was going there in the first place?" She gives me a glare, as if somehow i was to blame for that.

"I don't know. He is your friend, not mine."

"He is not my friend."

"He is obviously trying to be."  
That shut her up. She looks at me as if contemplating what i said. "What's your deal anyway?" She prods.

"What so you mean?" I fake nonchalance. I'm not really good at it.

"You've being weird all day."

"No. I'm not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Just tell me already!" She yells.

"I kissed him" I blurt out. Feeling almost as if confessing a crime. I feel the guilt lift from my shoulders, only, until i look at Bella's face. It comes right back at me.

"Who?"

"Dr. Cullen."

" WHAT?" She is scandalized. "When? How?"

"This morning, before school. But is was only on the cheek." I plead with my eyes for her to understand.

"Cass, this is not right. You have to stop this silly crush. He is married."

"You think i don't know that? It's not so easy, Bella. You should know that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're obsession with Edward is getting on my nerves."

"I'm not obsessed. I just want to know what he is!"

"And what do you think he is genius? Spider-man?"

"I don't know!"

"All that you know is that you are interested in him."

"I'm not..."

"Just, admit it Bella. You're gonna feel much better after you say the words."

"Fine." She screams " I am interested. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you." I sigh "Now, can we please do something that doesn't require talking about the fucking Cullens?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Everyone is going to La Push this weekend. You should come."

"Yeah, sure. I already promised Mike anyway." She say.

"Good. Thanks, you won't regret it."

" _I already am_ " She whispers to herself, so i let her be and pretend i didn't hear it.

 


	5. La Push

**Chapter 5: La Push**

 

It was saturday and everyone was going to the beach. The weather was not really good, but to Forks that little bit of sun was an incredible occurrence.

It was only 24 miles from Forks to La Push. I jump out of Mike's suburban as soon as we stop. I was getting kind of claustrophobic in that thing, with 9 people inside.

I've been to La Push a couple of times. All of it probably with Bella, when she came to spend the summer.

It was breath taking. The water was of a dark-green color, even with the sun hitting the waves, and the air was cold and salty. I loved it.

After half an hour of amicable chatting, Bella and I decided to take a walk alone.

"So, did you found anything else on your research?" I ask, while looking around to the beautiful sea.

" _My_ research? I thought you were with me in this one" She frowns at me.

"I am curious. I just don't know exactly what we are looking for." I sigh, passing my hand through my hair in frustration. "I mean, this is crazy. What do we even expect to find out? Where to begin with?"

"Alright then. Let's make a list!" Bella, suddenly, stops and grab a stick to write in the sand with.

"A list of what?" I give her a confused look.

"A list of ' _Weird things about the Cullens' "_  She quotes when she finishes writting in the sand. "First: They are very pale."

"So is you" I point out.  
She gives me the scariest look i've ever seen and -fearing for my life- i decide to keep going. "Second?"

"They eyes change colors." She writes below the first line.

"Wich should be the first, because that is just creepy and definitely more important than pale."

"Third" She says a little a loudly, and i feel a warning coming from her tone. She is definitely getting pissed at me. "They have cold skin."

"Really cold." I remember Carlisle's hand on my arm. The memory makes me a little warm inside. _Focus,_ I mentally say to myself.

"Fourth: They are super fast." After thinking a little harder, she adds "At least Edward is."

"And strong too." I help, and she, once again, writes in the sand. "What else?"

"I think that's it." She answers. We both take a long look at list, thinking hard and... _Is that goosebumps in my arms_?

"Normal people don't do those things." She adds.

"You mean" I gulp, suddenly feeling my throat very dry " _Humans_ don't do those things."

"Yeah" She shivers, then a looks at me a little shocked, bitting her lip out of nervosism. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Google it?" I joke, trying to ease the tension away. I doesn't work really well.

"Sure. Ok. Why not."

"Alright. Erase that thing off and let's go back" I say, taking a look to where our friends were "They made a fire pit."

Bella passes her foot in the sand until the words she writed were gone. Then, we headed our way to sit with our friends around the fire pit.

When we got back, there was much more people reunited than i remembered. I recognise the long hairs and darker skin colors. It was the Quileutes. At least the younger ones.  
Bella and I say our "hello" to the new group, and sit down next to each other.

There was kid there that was obviously staring at Bella, but i didn't have to tell her, it was obvious se saw it too.

"Another admirer." I smirk.

"Shut up."

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" The boy with long dark hair and friendly smile, finally had the courage to come to talk to her.

"Bella." She sigh.

"My name is Jacob Black." He shakes her hand and then mine.

"Cassidy Carter." I politely reply.

"You buyed my father's truck." His focus is solemnly on Bella again.

"Oh" I can see Bella's face getting much more relaxed "You're Billy's son. I should have remembered you."

"Not really. I am the youngest of my family... you probably remember my older sisters."

"Rachel and Rebecca." We answer at the same time. I remember the Black sisters, we used to play together when we were kids.

Jacob smiles cutely, and starts a conversation with Bella. I turn my attencion back to the waves of the sea as they started talking about cars. But then, that bitch Lauren -from school- has to put her nose in they business.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" She ask.  _God, even her voice is fake._

"We know each other probably ever since i was born." He answer with that cute smile of his intact.

"Cool." I knew she wasn't going to say just that so i was not surprised when she add "Bella, i was telling Tyler that it is a shame that the Cullens didn't come here today. No one thought of inviting them?"

I wanted to beat that cinic look out of her face, but before i could do anything, a voice on the other side of the fire was heard.

"You mean the Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" The older guy seatted on the other side asked. Rearing that name from his mouth made me direct all of my attencion entirely to him.

"Yeah. You know them?" She ask, obviously annoyed for being interrupted.

"The Cullens don't come here." His word was final. His voice tone ended the conversation and Lauren gave up on the subject.

Bella and I exchange glances and watch the guy -that just stayed there looking as if what he just said was not weird at all. I pay more attencion to him, and realise he is quite handsome -in a sorta manly way. He looked tall -very tall- with broad shoulders and incredibly fit.

 I feel Bella's arm hit my ribs lightly -probably trying to stop my drooling- and i turn my head left to look at her.

"There is definitely a story behind that statement." She whispers, only for me to hear.

I nod. She is right, there is something there. "Ask Jacob" I say " I will try to talk with that guy."

She stares at me, eyes getting wide when she sees me opening my jacket -so that my breast are on her line of vision. "What are you doing?" She whisper-yelled.

"Using my best assets." I wink at her before of making my way to sit next to the handsome guy. "Can i sit here?" I ask, making him look at me for the first time. His eyes goes straight to my boobs. _Good_. "My friend left me alone." I add, pointing to were we can see Bella and Jacob leaving surreptitiously.

"Sure." He answer with a small easy going smile.

"I'm Cassidy." I say as sit as close as possible to him without touching his body.

"Sam." His answer is short and simple. I like him instantly.

He is still looking at me and the smile in his face is intact. That's until something cross his mind, because suddenly the smirk is gone and he go a little to the side so we weren't as close as i intended.

"You look older than your friends" I say, trying to win him back, but my skills of a conversationalist are dull.

He stays impassive when he answer. "That's because i am."  
"It explains why you're not having fun. We must look like little kids to you."

"You're not having fun either." He points out. This time i can see a ghost of a smile making an appearence on his face.

"Well, they do look like little kids to me."

"You're not old enough to say that."

"And you are?"

"I'm nineteen." He say, a little to proud, may i add.

"Seventeen is not that much of a difference."

He finally stops trying to focus on something else and looks at me. And when i say look, i mean really looks.

Eyes rumming over my body like i was a piece of meat. When his eyes find mine again, he can see in my face that i noticed him checking me out, but that does not bother him in the slightest.

I decide that since he looks more open it would be the perfect time to start the conversation about the Cullens. "Sorry about Lauren. I still don't know why she is always around. Bella has a little crush on Edward, so she likes to bug her about it."

The smile on his face leaves completely, but he does not move away this time. "You're friends with them?" He doesn't look happy.

"No." I answer, looking away so he can't see my expression. "Why? You don't like them? Kind of looked like you didn't."

"It did?" He ask, his voice full of nonchalance. "I don't have a particular grudge with them." He this time he is the one looking away, wich makes me think he was not being truthful.

"But, you said _'The Cullens don't come here' "_  I quote, trying to make him talk.

"I shouldn't have said that" He sigh, suddenly looking exhausted "Look, it's just some old Quileute's stories."

"Like what?"

"Like secret stories." He say between gritted teeths, like he was trying hard to control his anger.

"Oh. Sorry." I quickly reply. I don't know why but i had a bad feeling at seeing him getting angry. "I'll just keep my mouth shut." I look away, to the sea, it was so beautiful in the the twilight. It calmed the scared feeling i had before.

"Hey. Hm. Sorry if i was a little rude." Sam say, forcing me to look at him again. He looks calm. Calmer. "I just have a lot in my mind right now."

"Girl problems?" I joke. The mood suddenly lifted. It's funny how fast my feelings changed. Now i feel perfectly confortable with him.

"You could say so." He sigh, passing his hand through his short hair. He is the only one with short hair.

"You wanna talk about it?" I offer. I know i joke, and that my sarcasm can be uncontrollable some times. But i am a good listener.

"No, Cassidy. I don't want to talk about my feelings." He laughs, shaking his head left and right as if finding what i had said unbelievable.

"Why not? It helps." I pout.  
His laughter dies down a little bit enough for him to answer. "For girls."

"Guys talk about feelings too." I cross my arms against my breats annoyed.

"Name one." He challenges.

"......" I spend one whole minute thinking about and fail miserably. There is none. That i know of.  
Sam's laughter rises a notch. The others around me notice too, and i feel a little revenged when i see the jealousy in Lauren's face. _In your face, bitch._

"Let's take a walk." I say, not really giving him a choice, i get up and push him with me by his arm -he feels so hot, _literally._

As we walked, we also talked. Like really talked. I think i told him my whole life story. And he listened. Never judged. It was good, to be able to talk so sincerely with a person. A stranger. It will aways be a nice memory to me, walking in that beautiful scenery, telling this stranger i just met what i couldn't say even to my dearest friends.

When the sky started to get much darker and night was a minute away, i knew i had to go home. The darkness has always been my biggest fear. Nyctophobia is an hell, and my case was a serious one, i never leaved my house without my small flashlight -that i keep in my pocket. Once saying that to Sam, he putted an arm protectively around my shoulders and took me back to my schoolmates.  
It didn't take long for us to go home.

 

                              * * *

  
  
"So, what did you got?" Bella ask as soon as we enter her room. We couldn't really talk in the car, too risky with that much ears listing.

"His phone number." I answer as i lay in her bed.

"That's it?" She almost shouts.

"What?" I pout "He is not an open person."

"Fine. Whatever. Jacob told me enough for both of us." Leave it to Bella to look both excited and frightened at the same time.

"What did he said?" I ask, getting up to a sitting position.

"He told me story about ' _The Cold Ones'._ " She reply.

We sat in her bed as Bella tells me the story about the cold ones and the wolves. About the Cullens and the Quileutes. By the end of the story i am almost losing my mind.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I exclaim. "What's the next story he told you? Fairys and mermaids?"

"Come on, Cass. You know it makes sense." Her eyes plead to me.  
I know i was in denial, but i couldn't help myself. My heart was beating fast, my hands sweating and my body shivering slightly.

"Think about it. Cold hands, strentgh, speed..."

And i did. I thought about it non-stop. Every memory i had of the Cullen Family came to me at full force. Two years ago when they first got here, the weeks following that, realising that they were couples, the rumours surrounding them, the fact that they never go to school on sunny days, they recluse themselfs, they have always been odd in my eyes but i just have never realised how much until Bella show up. I remember the days since Bella's arrival, seeing a new side of Edward, meeting Dr. Cullen, wanting to know Carlisle better, obsessing over it, finding out they differencies and finally the answer we were looking for. _It all makes sense now._

"I'm going to google it." Bella says, not really realising the turmoil inside my head.

But i didn't need anymore proof. It had all made sense to me. I know now what they are. It feels almost as if it was right in front of me all along.

My head hurt. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, so i took my jeans of, lay down on the bed once again and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me over.

I didn't have to wait long.

 

 


	6. Let it Go

**Chapter 6: Let it Go**

 

 

The next time i opened my eyes i was at the woods. It was calm and quiet. As i keep going a sparkling light called my attencion. It was the sun, showing itself to me through the trees. I felt a nice warm feeling pass through my body as the sun light hits my face. But that feeling soon gets different when i hear a noise coming from behind me. I turn around and almost lose my balance when i see _him_ there. Carlisle.

He was smiling at me. This time the lust i have when i see him didn't come to surface. I realise this isn't just one my erotic dreams, it was different. Carlisle was different. He looked as hansome as ever, but there was a difference aura around him. Dangerous. Animalistic.

"Carlisle?"

His easy going smile turn into a wider one, every each corner of his mouth lifted up and the spark of his white teeths blinds me momentarily. He takes one step closer to me and i automatically move too. He is coming closer. My mind is misty and my heart beats fast. He is about to reach me but the sun is still shinning in my face. He stops a foot away. He doesn't come closer. He can't, i realise. The sun won't let him. He looks at me and raise his hand in invitation. It is up to me now, should i want to go with him or not. I raise my hand...

...but it is too late. A black wolf jumps from behind me, it's fangs aiming to Carlisle's throat.

"No" I scream.  
  
"Hey. Cass..."

Consciousness comes back to me slowly. Bella's voice wakes me up from the weird dream (or nightmare?) and i stir slightly. As i open my eyes i can see that the sun light is barely there. I look up and Bella is staring at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You were shaking."

"Hm? Yeah, i'm fine." I say as the fog of the dream vanish.

"Were you having a nightmare?" She ask as she takes my hair out of my face. Bella isn't usually this delicate with me, wich means that her worry is legitimate.

"I'm not...sure." I sit in the bed and turn to face her. "Did you find something in the internet?"

Her worried expression never faded as she said. "What Jacob said...was true.

"You sure?" I bite my lip nervously.

"Yes."

"And what do we do from now?"

"I have no idea."

 

                                  * * *

 

On monday i was extremely nervous. I could tell with one look that Bella was too. It was unneeded though, today was a sunny day, wich meant the Cullens were not coming. _On nice days, Dr. Cullen takes them out of school and go on a hiking trip with the family,_ i hear Jessica's voice in my mind.

 How naive of me to believe that for so long.

 

On the next day the sun was still out, so of course they didn't went to school. After class, the girls decided to go dress shopping, but i wasn't in the mood so i went home instead.

"Hey girly" mom's stupid boyfriend greets me from the couch.

"You still here?" I complain as go on my way to room.

"You better start to respect me, girl, i'm not going anywhere." He yells. I don't reply, just close the door of my room as hard as i can. _Asshole_.

I throw myself in my small bed and try to sleep for a bit but my thoughts just won't let me. I keep reliving every moment in my head all over again, until my mind is full of images of Carlisle. The ones from the hospital, the convenience store, the trail in the forest and the dreams all sync up and i don't even know what was real or fake anymore. I start imagining how it would be to touch him, to feel his skin on mine, to kiss him on the lips. Would he be dominant? Would he be soft? Hard? Full of passion or tame?

My hand unconsciously made it's way down my breast and stomach to reach my groin.

I didn't normally masturbate, but lately it's been an almost every day ocurrance.

Suddenly my phone plays Bella's ringtone, Barbie Girl from Aqua -she hate's it. I almost jump from my bed in fright. It was a messege.

_'Having dinner with Edward.'_

_The Fuck?_

_Life is so unfair. Why does Bella get to stay with the guy, while i have to content myself with wet dreams and masturbation?_

"I hate my life." I groan.

I get up from my bed and go to my computer. I start my playlist -most Linkin Park songs- and turn the volume louder. Down stairs my mom's boyfriend yells to turn it off, with makes me turn it even higher.

"If you want silence then go to your own house!" I scream, and shuts up right away.

With nothing to do besides listening to music, i decide to search in the internet about vampires.

The firsts sites i see are bullshit. Moviea and TV shows. Music and books. But looking more intently i found a interesting website.  **Vampires from A-Z**.

There was all kind of things in it. Stories, pictures, paintings, and funny looking names like: Danag, Estrie, Upier and Nelapsi. All blood drinking creatures. But in the middle of all that blood and death i found one vampire that was different from the others.

  ** _Stregoni Benefici_ :** _Italian vampire who is said to be on the side of good and is the mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

I suddenly feel a weight lift from my shoulders and relief rushes through me. I turn my computer off and go back to my bed feeling lighter and less worried. This time sleep comes easier to me and it _his_  face that i once again see in my dreams.

 

                               * * *

  
Next day in school i couldn't believe in my eyes. Bella and Edward-fucking-Cullen came together. As soon as Bella leaves his car every student in the parking lot stares at them. Myself included. When our eyes meet she gives me a sheepish look and mouths 'later'. 

 _Oh, you bet i'll get you later, mistress. What the fuck?_ Edward follow her eyes and looks at me, but his expression was that of a joyous boy, and the bastard had the guts to wink at me.

  _That little shit._  I was pissed. I was fumming. I don't even know why, i just felt it. Suddenly i just couldn't stay there anymore so i turn around and leave, my next class is English and i go straight there.

 

Later on, i drag Bella to the ladies room and demand an answer.

"Calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Last night you had dinner with him and now you come to school together."

"Yeah, well, i didn't plan on it. He just showed up."

"But you're loving it aren't you?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Bella..."

I sigh. She is right. There is nothing wrong with it. She likes him since she got here and now he likes her back. I should be happy for my friend finding a boyfriend. But the word ' _vampire_ ' still haunts me. There is a lot of things wrong in this story but Bella is bullheaded and she will never hear any of it. She would probably going to throw in my face that i have a crush on Dr. Cullen, so i decide to keep those thoughts to myself.

"Ok. Fine." I reply "But, did you talk to him, you know, about the 'thing'?

"Oh. Yeah, i did" She bites her lip nervously.

"So?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." She looks away now.

"Sure what?" I grit my teeths to placate my anger.

"Cass...i can't tell you."

"Why not?" I exclaim.

"Because is not my secret to tell."

"Oh i see. So that's how it is now!"

"Please, Cass. I promised..." Her eyes pleading for my understanding.

"You bugged me about Edward from day 1, you made me see them differently. If it wasn't for you i would never have realised they were..."

"I know. Can you, please, Cass, let it go?" She begs this time.

"Let it go?" I snort "Didn't Edward asked you the same thing a few weeks ago?"

At least she had the decency of looking ashamed. I couldn't stay there anymore, my temper was getting the best of me, so i turn around and leave.

I keep walking until i am out of the school building, then i go get my bike and ride all the way to down town.  
I go to same convenience store i always go, to buy the same chocolate bar that i always buy. _God, my life is so boring._  

I keep browsing the shelfs for new things and stop in front of the alcohol. The smell is familiar. It makes me have small flashbacks of my dad with a whiskey glass on his hand, he always had one. _Always drunk,_  my mother used to complain.

It takes me a few minutes deciding if i should take it or not, and when i finally reach for the whiskey bottle, the front door bell rings, signaling a new costumer.

I hear a greeting from the store's owner, followed by a quiet hello. I freeze in my spot. I could recognise that voice anywhere. It's _him_. I leave the whiskey in the shelf and turn left to the back of the store. I hide there in silence for a few seconds until i hear steps coming in my direction. I turn around again but there is no way out, i turn yet again and go to leave that aisle when i bump into the person that was coming at my way. It was a woman. I sigh, relieved.

She is beautiful, i realise. She was wearing an expensive looking dress that fitted her quite nicely and complemented her beautiful features and her long brown hair. She smiles at me politely.

"I am sorry. Did i startle you?"

"Oh, no. It's fine."

"Forgive me. I should have been more careful."

"No. It's really okay."

"Esme, dear?" It's _his_ voice. I look to my left and there is him. Dr. Cullen.  
And that's when my poor brain records what was happening. That's her. That is his wife.

My hand start shaking and i end up dropping my chocolate. Mrs. Cullen looks at me woreiedly and that is enough to make want to run to the hills.

"Excuse me." I whisper as pass them and flee to my bike, completely abandoning the chocolate on the floor.

He doesn't come after me like in the fairy tales. He doesn't take me in his arms and proclaims his love for me like he does in my dreams. _Why would he._

I feel my tears wetting my face and realise that i am not wearing my helmet. That thought doesn't stop me from acelerating though. I go as fast as i can, to where i don't know. All i can think about is it's her happy face when he called her name, the way he said it, as if she was his world.  _Esme, dear._ No one never called me like that. Maybe my dad, once. But thinking about him was even more painful.

I hit the breaks once i realise where my mind took me. La Push. The beach is completely empty. I sit down at the sidewalk and put my feet in the sand. The sun can be seen here and it shines in the waves of the sea. As i look out at the landscape i wish that i had taked that whiskey. I laugh at my stupidity and ir makes me remember what Bella told me earlier. She was right. _I have to let go._

 

 


	7. Just my luck

**Chapter 7: Just my luck**

 

I wake up with my face in the sand. The dream i was having wasn't much different then the others i had, but this time he didn't say my name, he said hers. _Esme, dear._

I wake up instantly. It takes me a few seconds to realise where i was. La Push. I had slept in the beach. _Great_.

Only in Forks, can a person sleep on the beach and not be robbed or murdered.

I get up and go to my bike, my bag is laid out by it's side. I puty lantern back in my bag and take my phone out. It doesn't surprise me that there is no calls from my mom -it hurts a little though- but, there is 5 calls and texts from Bella.

_'I'm sorry Cass.'_

_'Please don't be mad at me.'_

_'Where are you? You're not at your house.'_

_'You're right, your mother's boyfriend is creepy. Can you please come home?'_

_'Cassidy Carter you better answer me this instant.'_

  _Jesus_. I look at the time and see that it is almost 6 am. I get my stuff quickly, and ride straight to Bella's house.

Charlie is leaving as i get there. "You're okay, kid?" He ask, looking at me strangely.

"I'm fine." I reply quickly. If Charlie-fucking-Swan could see that there was something wrong with me, then it was probably obvious.

I go inside the house with no hesitation and find Bella in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mornin'."

She turns startle with her eyes wide open and givea me an once-over.

"What the hell happened to you?" She exclaim.

"I'm fine." I repeat, a little forcefuly. Seriously, what's with the Swan's today.

"There is sand in your hair."

"I was in La Push."

"All night?"

"I feel asleep."

"Alone?"

"Yes, Bella. For god's sakes."

"I'm sorry. I just...are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I grit my teeth and sit down in the table chair "I just need it to be alone for a while.

"Alright."

We stayed still, looking at each other in a awkward silence for a few minutes, until i couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore.

"I met Mrs. Cullen."

Bella's eyes are suddenly more simpatic. "Oh. I'm sorry, Cass."

"No, you were right. It's not alright to have a crush on a married man."

"But it was _just_ a crush, right?"

"Yeah." I lie. If it had been just a crush i wouldn't have being so heartbroken last night.

"Good. Then maybe you should take him out of your sistem, you know? Like, go on a date with someone."

"With who?" I snort "Half the school thinks we are dating -courtesy my Mike Newton- and the other half is dull."

"They don't think we are dating anymore, because of Edward..." She was about to say 'Edward and I' but stopped herself "What about that guy from La Push? You got his number remember?"

_Of course i remember, i thought about calling him last night but i didn't have courage enough to do it._

"Sam has his own relantionship issues to deal with." I pout.

"Really? Like what?"

"Can't say. It's not my secret to tell." I give her my best smug smile.

"Fuck you." She throws a cooking in my face.

And just like that the tension is dissipated and we are back in our old ways. Playing and joking around as if our lifes haven't being drasticaly changing in the last weeks.

 

                             * * *

 

Later on the same day, the inevitable happened. KlutzBella made it's famous appearence again. Bella was about to fall on her butt -wich in a Bella scale is really normal- and i went forward to save her. It all happened so fast, i can't even remember the details. Long story short: I broke my wrist. At least i think i did because it was hurting like hell.

As Bella took me to the hospital i couldn't help the feeling of dread growing in my chest at the possibility of seen Dr. Cullen.

When we get there, the nurse at the reception send us to the waiting room. It's almost empty -in a small town like Forks, it doesn't really surprise me- and as wait sitting in those awful chairs, the one and only Dr. Cullen shows up. _Oh, great_.

"Cassidy?Bella?" _No miss this and miss that anymore? Huh._ He sounds surprised, then he looks at me worriedly. "Please, follow me to my office."

"It's okay, Bella, you can go." I say as i see her getting up to follow me.

"I'll wait here then."

"No, it's fine. I know you want to go to school." To see Edward."I'll go home after this anyway."

"But, how are going to go home?"

"Taxi."

"There is none in Forks." She gives me a look.

"Then i'll walk."

"How can you go walking?"

"With my legs."

"Argh. You're so..."

Dr. Cullen clears his throat to call our attencion and we shut up immediately. "If it means so much ti you Bella, i can take Cassidy home."

We both stare at him speachless.

"I will have be done with my shift anyway." He completes.

"If you're sure." I hear Bella say.

"Of course."

"Alright then. I, i'll call you later."

Bella leaves and i follow Dr. Cullen to his office. When i get there i take my jacket of, being really careful with my left arm.

"What happened?" His voice almost startles me, but i refuse to look into his eyes.

"Bella happened." I murmur.

"Pardon me?"

"It was an accident. I think i broke my wrist."

He comes foward then to take a look at my injury. When his busy taking take of wound, i take the time to look at him and memorise his features. He really is handsome. His eyes shoots up and find mine.

"It's not broken. You just sprained."

"Oh."

"I will have to put a bandage."

And he does just that, puts a tight bandage that goes from my hand to my elbow. "Thanks." I whisper, when he is finishing.

He gives me a bright smile and i look away immediately, feeling that same longing in my body i got used to feeling ever since meeting him. The unresolved sexual tension is palpable in the air.

"Cassidy." He whisper my name, making me look at him again. His eyes, they are not gold anymore. They are black. Just like that last time in front of the convenience store.

I realise quite suddenly that he is too close to me. It's overwhelming. I want to say so many things to him, i want to ask so many questions, i want to feel his hands all over my body, i want, i want...

I pull him by his shirt collar and press my lips on his so suddenly that it takes my breath away. The moment our mouths connect, it is like the whole world stopped and it was just the of us in it.

I leave a happy sigh as soon as it's over. When we look into each others eyes again, i see something shift in him. He is looking at me with so much passion, with so much want.

This time he is the one that pulls me closer. He kisses me fully in the lips with such fervor, my legs forget how to stand still. He lifts me up and sit me in the table, his arm circle my waist at the same time my arms wound around his neck. More attencion is paid to my bottom lip, and i realise he must have figured out that i loved it, he nibbles my lip in the most pleasing way.

His lips descend to my jaw and he trails kisses there to my neck. In the back of my mind the word ' _vampire'_ was present, but i ignore it and expose my neck even more to him.

He nuzzle me tenderly, showering me with kisses that grow increadingly hungry. My heart was beating faster and my pulse would flutter as pleasureble sensations race through my body. He was only touching my neck and i was already feeling so good.

As suddenly as it started, it was over. He pulls off of me and i take a deep calming breath. The lust is subsided for now, and we take sometime to calm ourselfs. My beating heart feels like it's about to pop out of my chest.

"Cassidy, forgive me...i shouldn't have..."

His dismissal hurts more than i thought possible, and i wince, automatically jumping out of the table and grabbing my jacket from the floor.

"Don't apologise."

"You don't understand."

"I understand quite well, Dr. Cullen." I affirm.

With my good hand i open his office foor and close as hard as i can when i leave.

I leave the hospital in a hurry, hoping not to get stopped by a nurse, and as i get outside it does not surprise me to see the sky pouring rain. _Just my luck._

The rain doesn't stop me, it doesn't even slows me down. Walking my way to my house i try to erase the last hour out of my mind, but it only makes me think and relive it more.

The sound of his voice when he said my name it's going to hunt me forever.

The need, the lust in it when he said it will be engraved in my mind for eternity.  
  _Cassidy..._

And his lips.

  _Cassidy._

His arms.

_Cassidy._

His tongue.

_Cassidy._

His...

"Cassidy!"

I jump when i see the black Mercedes on the road by side. Carlisle is inside of it.

"Cassidy, get in the car." He almost scream, and it is the first time i hear so much severity in his tone.

"No."

"What? It's raining. You are going to get sick."

"I don't give a damn." I yell, as i keep walking like a petulant child.

"Get in the car or i will make you." The certainty in his voice almost made me falter my step, almost.

"Fuck you!"

He looks at me bewildered, as if not expecting that of me at all. _Probably thought i was going to jump in his arms._

I grow tired of that situation and make a turn right that goes straight in a trail to the woods. Forks was full of those.  
It doesn't take much long before i hear his footsteps coming after me.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" I ask. The rain falling from the trees to my face.

"We need to talk."

At this i stop. "And what exactly do we have to talk about?" I demand, this time, turning around to face him.

"Everything." He whisper, looking at me with something like a mix of fright and awe.

"Everything about you?" I try to clarify.

"Everything about us."

 

 

 


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 8: The talk**

 

 

"What ' _Us_ '? "

"Don't pretend you don't feel it too." He say.

My breathing gets faster and i suddenly can't look at him anymore. I turn around, trying to find something, anything, to help me deal with this, but there is only trees, and more trees, and rain, falling of the trees.

"Cassie."

  _Cassie_. I hear my father's voice in my head.

"God, no, please don't call me that."

  _That's how my daddy called me_. I press my hands in my ears, momentarily forgeting about my injured wrist.

"I'm sorry." He look stricken.

"Why, why did you came after me?" I ask, finally looking him in the eyes.

"You kissed me." He answer, almost as an accusation.

"I know i did. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm not." He whisper to himself, but the forest is too quiet and i can hear him clearly.

"Why is that?" I can't help but ask.  
He looks my way, shocked at first, then his face soften. "Because i wanted to do that ever since i first saw you."

Suddenly it was really hard to breath. As i try to calm my beating heart, Carlisle takes the oportunity to get closer to me. He stops a foot away, his eyes, of a golden color, plead to me.

"When i first met you" He starts "I finally understood what the word ' _mate_ ' really meant."

"Mate?"

He nods. "Yes. It's what you are" He reply, suddenly not so confident in his speech "You're my mate, Cassidy."

"What are talking about? What does that mean?" My hands starts to sweat, and my heart feels heavy in my chest.

"You know" He hesitates "You know what i am."

"Vampire." I whisper, and he visibly flinches.

"Yes. Vampire." He sigh, looking exhausted.

"And, vampires have mates?" I ask, slowly, trying to comprehend the turn of events.

"We do."

"But, you're married." I rationalise.

"I'm not" He answer, looking confident for the first time.

"What do you mean, you're not married? I saw your wife." I exclaim, not knowing what to make of that. I don't want to be played.

"No, Cassidy. Esme and i are not married." He looks so sure of it that i can't help but relax a little. "Only in paper."

And suddenly my anger ignites again.  "' _Only in paper?'_ " I yell, this time i turn around and keep walking like i intended in the beginning.

"Wait, no. Damn it." He curses, and then he does something i've only seen Edward do, once.

He disappears from behind me, only to show up in front of me, as if he teleported from one side to the other.

"Holy..." I jump back and almost fall on my ass. He reach his hand to hold me still, while i just stare at him completely perplexed.

"Sorry."

"How, how did you do that?" I stutter.

"Is one of my many abilities." He humbly say, and i have a feeling that if he was human, he would be blushing right now. "Look" He takes a step closer to me "Please, listen to me" He pleads. He is so close to me, that i can't do nothing but stare at him stunned. "Esme is my wife only in paper, only because we need it to keep appearences. It would be odd for an unmarried couple to raise 5 teenagers in such a small town. People would be curious."

"They already are." I point out. Feeling much more calm now.

"Exactly. We don't need more attencion to ourselfs. Right now 2 humans have learned of our secret..."

"Bella and I." I whisper to myself.

"...And you did it on your own. With only intuition to help." He sigh, passing his hand through his impeccable hair.

"My family and i have mixed feelings about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalie and Jasper have expressed consurn about you two finding out."

"We won't tell anyone!"

"I know."

"Then tell them that."

"It's not so simple." He looks down at the floor, looking rather tired -and i little embarrassed too, i suppose.

Thousands of thoughts run through my mind, millions of questions rise from it, and i can't even concentrate enough to know wich one i want to ask first.

Seen my confusion, Carlisle decides to take the lead of the conversation again. "I was born in 1640. And was turned when i was 23 years old." He stops, expecting some reaction from me, but i am completely frozen in my spot. "I've wandered alone for a long time until i met Edward, my first child. Then Esme came, and Rosalie, Emmett shortly after her, and Alice and Jasper a few years later."

"You made them?" I ask, curiousity getting the best of me. "I mean, you turned them?"

"Yes. All, but Alice and Jasper. They were already vampires when they joined the family."

"Why?" I whisper, suddenly fearing his answer. "Why did you turn them?"

"They were already dying" He rushes to explain "You have to understand, i would _never_ have done it if i thought they could survive. I would never take a human life..."

I could see now that he was quite frantic about it, that he really didn't want me to think he was a murderer.

"Okay" I say, and he stops babbling immediately "I believe you."  
His shoulders visibly drop and i can see him calming down a little bit. He takes a deep breath, looking much more relaxed and relieved.

"So, all this time and you've never had a mate before?" I ask, partially because i was curious, but also too fill that awkward silence.

"A vampire can only have one true mate." He answer, looking at me with caution.

"So, you've been alone all this years?"

"Well" He starts, looking obviously uncomfortable "I've been with other vampires before of meeting my family. But, it never...hm, became something more...i mean, it wasn't really romantic, or..."

"Monogamic?" I help.

"Yes." He sigh, passing his hand through his hair again. Something he does when frustrated, i realise.

"And, it is that what you are expecting of me?" I can't help but ask.

"Yes." His reply is short and precise.

"Monogamy?"

"Correct."

Then i laugh. I couldn't help it, the seriousness of his voice, and the determined -but scated- look on his face, all combined became something so funny that resulted on me having a fit of laughter. Still giggling, i look into his face and see that finally the tension have dissipated. Carlisle looks amused and much more young at that moment, wich reminds me of something else he said before.

"So, you're tecnically 23 years old?"

"In a way, yes. But, my real age is 375 years." He reply. The amusement never fading from his expression.

I take a step closer, wich is enough to make our noses almost touch. "Well" I put my hands in his shoulder and he does the same on my hips. "I have always liked older man."

His smile it's the brightest i've ever seen, and it warms my heart to know i was the reason behind it. Without a second thought, my lips crash his and suddenly the world feels right again.

 

 

 

 


	9. Mate

**Chapter 9: Mate**

 

 

"I guess now i can scratch 'kissing in the rain' out of my list" I say. Carlisle gives me a smirk and lean my way to give me a peck on the lips.

When we realised the rain was not stoping anytime soon, we runned back to Carlisle's car, then he drived a few miles away to a more secluded place, where we wouldn't be seen.

"And what else do you have on that list of yours?" He murmurs, while giving sweet kisses in my jaw.

"It's a pretty long list" I reply."And now we have more important things to talk about" I give him one last kiss before of pulling away.

"Alright" He sits straighter and give me a long look." So, what do you want to know?"

There is so many things that i want to ask, but having him there, all to myself, was kind of distracting.

"You said i was your mate" I start, and he nods encouragely. " How did that happen exactly?"

"At first sight" He answer , as if that was explanation enough. But seen the look in my face he elaborates." We don't really know how it happens. It's fate, they say. We were meant to be together".

I don't really know how to react to that. In a sorta way this is the most romantic thing i've ever heard, and also the craziest. "Love at first sight" I laugh a little. "That's something i've never believed in".

"I know is not usual to you" He gives me a sincere look. "But to my kind it's really commom. Most mates meet each other right away. I guess the purpose of it is for us not to be alone for eternity".

"But you've been alone for 300 years" I whisper, not sure how to feel about this. Sad for him -living for that long without a mate must have been really lonely- but also a little happy that i have been the chosen one.

"375 to be more precisely". He smirks, but at seen my worried expression he gets serious again."What is it?"

"Sorry. It's just... why me? I'm not... there is a lot of different things about us. I'm not a vampire, for starts. Not a full adult either. I'm just a plain, small town girl".

He gives me a long look before of answering. "You're perfect, love" And my heart flutters a tiny little bit. "But you are right. You are human, and quite young. That is why i have kept my distance so far".

"So if i haven't kissed you we wouldn't be here now?"

"It was really hard for me to be away from you. I tryed. But i couldn't stay away for too long..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been watching you. When you go out. Sometimes in school too" He hesitates before of saying "When you sleep".

"All this time?" A part of me feels horrified, a small part. "Why?"

"Like i said, it was hard, not being with you". He takes my hand -the one that isn't hurting- and caresses it with his thumb. "But when you kissed me earlier, i was done for. You have to understand, i've never felt this way before."

"Neither did I" I reply, then put my lips in his hand -that is holding mine- in a small kiss.

The look he gives me makes me feel warm inside and cause my body to react too. He pulls me closer and take a deep breath with his nose on my colorbone. "Your scent drives me crazy" He nips my neck playfully. "It is the sweetest perfume" He kisses the juncture of my neck "It was the first thing that made me notice you. Then i looked into your eyes, and i understood why you smelled so good. Because you are mine" He completes by giving me a hickey next to my ear.

I sigh, rolling my head back to give him more access to my neck. "You're not fair" I moan "I have more questions but you are distracting me".

He laughs heartily. "My apologies, please, go on" He leaves my personal space but don't let go of my hand.

"Are Bella and Edward mates too?"

"Yes, they are"

"Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes"

"Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Yes, love" He laughs a little.

"What about Esme?" At this, he gets more serious.

"Esme and I have been great friends for many years. When i met her she was almost dead, so i turned her. I thought at first that when she opened her eyes she would be the one, but in the end, it wasn't meant to be."

"Why didn't you tryed? I mean you could still be together right?"

"I wanted to. But Esme is an increable romantic" He smiles so beautifully that i can't help but fell a little jealousy "She always believed our mates were waiting for us somewhere" The jealousy leaves as fast as it came and i feel a great deal of gratitude toward Esme for not taking Carlisle as hers.

As i analyze the whole situation, silence fills the car and Carlisle start getting fidgety. "What's wrong? No more questions?"

"Lots of it. I just don't know wich one is more important in the moment" I sigh, and pass my hand through my hair that is finally dry again.

He waits patiently, while i try to formulate my thoughts. When i realise i still haven't asked the thing that most want to know, i take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for his answer

"So, if you are a vampire, what do you eat exactly?"

He looks me in the eyes, and i guess he can see my hesitation. "My family and I only drink animal blood."

I sigh relieved that the story Jacob told Bella was in fact right. I squeeze his hand once and smile a little. "Good".

He returns my smile with one of his on, and my heart beats faster at the sight.

"About being a vampire..."

"Yes?" He looks at me amused.

"Those things you can do. Super speed and stuff. What can you do exactly?"

"Well" He looks quite smug out of sudden "Besides of fast, i am quite strong too."

"Oh really" I ask, then playfully, i give his bicep a squeeze "Oh my"

He smirk "Yes, well, that is a commom thing of my kind, the hearing and eye-sight are highted too, but there is some of us that have special talents."

"Like what?"

"Edward for exemple.He is a telepath"

"He what?" I exclaim. Feeling a sudden dread in my chest.

"He can read minds".

I sit there in complete silence for a beat until spat "That little shit!"

Carlisle looks surprised at first but then he starts having a fit of laughter. "It's not funny. That bastard can read minds? How many times have he read mine? Did he know everything i was thinking?"

"You mean the erotic dreams?" He gives me a smug look, and if i wasn't so embarassed i would have slapped that smile out of his face.

"Shut up" I cross my arms in front of my chest protectively.

"You blush beautifully, mate" Carlisle whisper in my ear and i can't help but feel goosebumps all over my body. My nipples harden and i close my arm in my chest more tightly. " I don't blush!"

"You do" He replys, while rubbing his nose in my neck "And it's beautiful."

"What else?" I ask, mostly to distract him "Anyone else in your family that can do special things?"

"Yes" He sighs when he pulls away "Jasper is an empath. He can feel and manipulate peoples feelings."

"Just people?"

"Vampires too."

"Animals?"

He laughs. "No, not animals" then he adds "And Alice can see the future."

My brain is finding hard to follow again. He said that so matter of factly as if it was such a commom thing. "The future?"

"Yes."

"So she knew. About us, i mean."

"Well, not right away. You see, Alice's visions come to her when we make a choice, then she can see the path that choice will give us. So, she only saw you were my mate when you decided to follow Bella to the hospital after the accident."

"Did she warned you?"

He scoff -an act so unlike Carlisle, that i have to bite my lip to not laugh- "No. Of couse she didn't. Alice only tells us about her visions when she deems necessary. "

"Then i believe she didn't warned you today that this was going to happen too?"

"No. She didn't."  _That little rascal,_  I think i hear him whisper. The fond look in his face makes me realise how much this man loves his family, and that only makes me love him more.  
 

 _Love_? No, that's not what i meant. Or is it? Fuck. I don't know anymore. How could my life change so drasticly in such a short moment. Yesterday, i was just a normal girl. Now, i am the mate of a vampire.

Can my life get anymore crazier?

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Love

**Chapter 10: Love**

 

 

Later on the same day, Carlisle took me home so i could eat something. Fortunally mom's boyfriend was out, so he went inside with me.

Carlisle is currently sitting in my table chair in my house's small kitchen, while i look through the fridge for something to cook.

"So, why become a doctor?" I ask, while making a sandwich.

"It was something i've always wanted to do" He answers. Never taking his eyes of me.

"Help people?"

"Heal"  
I take my sandwich to the table and sit in front of him. "That's pretty cool."

"What about you?" He watches me closely now.

"What do you mean?" I ask, before of taking a bite of my sandwich.

"What do you want to do after school?"

I stop with my mouth open ready to take another bite. "I think that's the first time someone ask me that."

"And your answer would be?"

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I return to my task of eating the delicious food in my hand.

"But, what do you like to do? You have hobbies, i suppose."

"Of course, Carlisle." I roll my eyes at the question." I like movies. And tv shows. And books. You know, normal things." I finish eating and go back to the fridge to get a glass of juice.

"What kind of movies?"

"Action. Horror. Fantasy"

"And books?"

"Stephen King. George R.R. Martin. C.S. Lewis. J.K. Rolling. Cassandra Clare" I go back to the table with a mini chocolate bar that i found on the shelf on the top of the sink. "Not, the old romance type like Bella." I smile.

"Wich would be?"

"Wuthering Heights. Pride & Prejudice. That type." I moan when the chocolate lands in my tongue.

"Classic".

"Yeah, like i said. Old".

He laughs then, not taking offence in my choice of worlds, after all he is problably older then those books. Then, he leans on the table and swipe his thumb on the corner of my mouth, cleaning it.

"Tell me more" He says. " About yourself."

"Your story is much more interesting then mine"

"But i've already talked alot. Is your turn now".

I eat the last piece of my chocolate before of answering. "Ok. You wanna play 20 questions. Fine by me. Start!"

He smiles at me amusedly. "Alright. What is your middle name?"

"Elizabeth" I answer, then add " Grandmother.  
He nods. " Mine is my grandfather's too. Alexander."

"When is your birthday?" I ask.

"August 25th. You?"

"April 21st."

"Your favorite color?" He ask. And i laugh a little at the lack of better questions.

"Blue."

"Brown." He says, and i wonder if it is because of my eyes.

"When did you lost your virginity?" I ask. And Carlisle serious face is broke by a fit of laughter.

"You are quite forward, love." He says when he calms down a bit " My first time with a woman was many years after being turned. I was a very religious man, and to not lay with a woman that was not my wife was one of the believes i have always respected."

"What changed that?"

"Loneliness, i suppose. And curiousity too. A bit of both. Her name was Anna. She was the first vampire that i've met. She taught me alot about our kind. And also about life itself."

"Why didn't you two stayed together?"

"We had a different diet."

"What do you mean?"

"She drinked human blood."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"What about it?"

"Don't play coy with me. How was it?"

"My ex. But i don't like to talk about him." My word was final. And I was relieved that Carlisle respect that.

"What about family?" He ask cautiously.

"It is just me and my mom now. Her stupid boyfriend stays a lot too." I answer, not really liking the subject, but it would be selfish of me to not answer the hard questions too. "Dad left 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry" He slide his hand on top of the table until it reaches mine. I squeeze his hand and interwine our fingers.

"Next question is mine." I smile -a little bit- and he reciprocates. "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

The mood is back to being playful when he laughs warmly, and it takes him quite sometime to calm down. "No, love. No coffins. We don't sleep."

"Never?" I ask, horrified.

"Never" He sigh.

"What about the sun light?"

"I think the next question is mine" He says, the smirk back in his face.

"Answer!"

"Alright. But i get to ask you two questions after." Only after i nod does he reply "The sun light does not bother me. Or burn me. At all."

"Then why..."

"It does affect us in a different way though."

"How?"

"It is one thing that you will only understand when you see."

"And you are going to show me?"

"Someday." He pulls my hand closer and kiss the top of it.

"Why not now?"

"Do you see the sun outside?" His smile is a little bit to smug, and i look out the window to see the pouring rain still going on. I pout and look at him again. "My turn, yes?"

I murmur an acceptence and he continue. "What are your fears?"

I hesitate momentarily, thinking through mh answer. "I am afraid of the dark..."

"It's that why you sleep with your lampshade on?" He interrupts and i nod.

"And of being alone too. I suppose worst case scenerio would be, being alone in the darkness." I say, and Carlisle kisses my hand one more time.

"I guess my biggest fear have changed..."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Before, i feared to be discovered. My family and I. But now, my biggest fear would be for something bad to happen to you".

He looks at my bruised hand worriedly and pass his fingers lightly through it. To take his mind out off that topic, i remind him "You have one more question".

"That is right. I do" He sits straighter and look around as if looking for some form of inspiration. He stops at the picture of Bella and I as kids in the fridge.

"When have you and Bella met?"

I smile at the easy question and launch into an story of my childhood. I tell him about meeting Bella when we were kids, and all the summers after that. And even the time i went to visit Bella in Arizona. I tell him how happy i was to be able to go see her that time, when i was 14. But then i abruptly stop when i get to the part where i came home only to find out that my father have left. I will never forget that day. I was so happy when daddy said i could go visit my friend. It was only a few days after he left that i understood that he only let me go because he knew it would be easier to leave without me at home.

 "Love? Is everything okay?" When i look into Carlisle eyes, i can see the concern and it fills my heart of gratitude. This man, this amazing man really cares about me. How could i be so lucky?

"It is now" I say, never feeling so confident in my life as i am in this moment.

 


	11. Thinking of you

**Chapter 11: Thinking of you**

 

 

When it starts to get dark, I go to every room and turn the lights on. Carlisle watch me from a sorted distance, but there nonetheless.

The rain stops and i look at the watch to see it is almost 6 pm. My mom would be there in an hour. I start to look for my purse, only to remember i left in Bella's house. And my phone. And my bike. I thank god that my keys were in my pocket.

"Can you give me a ride to Bella's house ?" I ask Carlisle. "I left all my things there"

"Of course."

He takes my hand as we walk to his car. I can't help but look around my street to see if there isn't any nosy neighbors staring. I thank god again for being completely empty.

"Don't worry about it" Carlisle says, as if he was the one that could actually read my mind.

We ride to Bella's house in a peaceful silence. Carlisle right hand located in my left thigh, caressing slightly. That moviment alone was enough to make me hot and bothered, and i bit my lip to keep a moan hided.

"I can smell you, love" He say, rater smug with that sexy smirk in his lips. He takes a sniff and moans. Then raises his hand higher, closer to my crotch.

My heart beats faster by the second, Carlisle hand keep the caressing moviment, and i can't help but think that he must be really good with his fingers. Just the thought of it gets me horny. And when i think he is going to do something, the car stops.

"We are here" He announce. The amusement in his eyes, says everything. The bastard was playing with me. Getting me horny only to stop in the right moment. He will see, there will be revenge later.

I leave the car quickly. And march to Bella's house. I find her in the kitchen like i did in the morning.

"Hey"

"God, Cass. Where have you been? You didn't answer any of my messeges!" She exclaim.

"That's because my bag, with all my things, is here." As an emphasis i take my bag from the place i had putted earlier. On the floor, next to the chair i was seated before.

"Oh" She calms down. Then suddenly she takes me by the shoulder and whisper "You have no idea what i found out."

"What?" I mimic her and whisper too.

"Edward told me today. Dr. Cullen and his mother, Esme, are not really married!"

"Oh. I already know."

"Yes, and i know its cra..." She gives a long look as if trying to see if i was in need of mental help or something. "What do you mean, you know?"

"Hummm... look through the window"

She does. And when she sees the Mercedes she makes a distraught face. Then the car window goes down and Carlisle gives Bella a wave.

She looks horrified, and turns to me pointing her finger accusedly. "What the hell, Cassidy?"

"Bells, it's a long story..."

"That you're going to tell me this instant!"

"Bella. He can hear us" I say. And she looks outside again. To wich Carlisle, once more waves at her.

"Then say goodbye, because you're sleeping here tonight." Her word was final, i knew she wouldn't let me leave now. Besides, she was right, it was time to say goodbye to Carlisle. We had spent all day together, so now he had to leave so i could spend the rest of the night talking about _him_ with my bff.

I went to the car and got inside quickly. He was looking at me amusedly and that just wouldn't do. No, no he was about to learn to not pull stunts like earlier on me.

I move closer to him, bringing my lips to his in a sweet kiss. He puts his hand in my cheek and deepens the kiss, licking the bottom lip slightly. I open my mouth to him, and he slides his tongue in right away. While he assaults my mouth, i take my right hand to his knee. I moan when his hand raps through my hair and pulls slightly, my hand rises to his thigh slowly until it almost reaches his groin. Then i stop. I pull away and he looks at me, confused at first. I smile the sexiest way possible and leave the car. As i walk to Bella's house, i say -just loud enough for him to hear. "Serves you right."

The sound of his laughter accompanies me as i go inside the house.

 

  
                             * * *

 

Bella has been quiet for long seconds now. Maybe she is in shock. I poke her with my nail and she finally moves.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. You weren't moving."

"I was thinking!"

"You looked catatonic."

She pokes me in retaliation and i swiftly throw her pillow in her face. The tension is finally over, and when we stop the banter, she looks at me seriously.

"I'm happy for you, Cass" There is so much honesty in her expression, i can't help but pull her to my arms in a tight hug. "Thanks, Bells."

"This is crazy" She says. " Feeling this way."

"I know. It feels unreal, right?" I laugh as i pull off of her " People think the big cities are the most dangerous ones. But it is in the small towns that the weird things really happen."

"What do we do now?" She bites her bottom lip nervously.

"We live it the most we can".

She gives me a long look, anylising me as always. Bella had the ability of reading me like a book. "What worries you?"

I sigh. "I just, keep thinking that all will end someday." I turn around, looking at the mirror on the dressing table. My long dark hair falls through my back and ends on my waist line. Looking closely i can see how Bella and I look quite similar. Brunette, brown eyes, slim. The only major differences are that, my body is more curvy and my skin a little bit tanned.

"Everything ends Cassidy, we can't let that stop us from living."

"I know." I sigh, biting my lip nervously

"But i worry, that one day they will not let us be a part of they world anymore." When i finish, Bella is silent again, and when i look into her eyes, i can see that deep down thats what she fears the most too.

 

                              * * *

 

Next day Bella and I went to school together on her truck. Edward didn't show up to pick her up like the other days, and something tells me that it was because he new i was at her house.

In the parking lot, the moviment was quite frantic. Pleople were really excited for the dance this weekend.

"So, are you coming saturday with your boyfriend?" I ask Bella, smiling bigger when her blush gets redder.

"He is not my boyfriend" She mumbles.

"Does he know that?" I playfully ask.  
She makes a noise in her throat and signalise with her eyes to the left. I look that way only to see The Devil Himself walking to us.

"And that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to go Cass."

I look at Edward one more time before of replying. " That's easy for you to say. It's not your mind he invades!" I give him an annoyed look when he passes beside me, and the bastard gives me that smirk of his that i hate.

As look behind my shoulder to the golden couple talking quietly by Bella's truck, i can't help but feel a little jealous. One, for them is alright to date in public, and two, that (as Bella told me last night) she is the only person he can't read the mind of. Seriously? So unfair.

When i walk through the Cullens territory, i get mixed reactions. Alice waves at me enthusiastically. Jasper is absolutily unreadble. Emmett gives me a wink and a dimple-smirk. And from Rosalie, i receive the most hateful death glare i've ever seen.  _Okaaaaay._

 

Class pass real quickly. Then, lunch, wich is mostly spent by talking about Edward and Bella -the other students, of course, not me- then finally gym, that thankfully is the last class of the day.

Bella helps me with stretching while everybody else around us talk about the dance. "So, are you and Charles Xavier going to the dance saturday?" I ask one more time.

"Charles Xavier, really?

"Do you prefer Professor X?  
She laughs and shakes her head."No, we are not going to the dance".

"But you're doing something, right?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what though." She set her face in a frump, looking obviously annoyed. "He is being really secretive about it".

"He is probably going to murder you in the woods or something" I say, and Bella gives me a punch in the arm. On the bandaged arm. "Ouch"

"Shit. Sorry!" She exclaim "Why are you even in this class anyway, you can't really play today."

"Because, differently of you, i like gym class. And i know i can't play, but i can still strech my muscles." I reply, as i lift my leg as wide as i can.

I get up from the floor and Bella follows me. We then start a jog around the gymnasium.

"What are _you_ doing on saturday?" She ask.

"What i do every saturday"

"Sleep?"

"That too of course" I sigh "I will probably watch a movie or read a book."

"What about Dr. Cullen?"

"We didn't really make plans"

"But you wanted to?"

"I suppose"

"Call him then"

"I don't have his number"

"I bet Alice would give you if you asked"

"I won't ask hear for his number, Bella, i have never speaked to the girl before"

"I suppose i could ask Edward"

"Do _you_ even have Edward's number?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Point taken."

We laugh, as we keep going, running in a moderate speed, 3 turns around so far, only more 7 to go.

As my mind wanders to Carlisle again, i wonder if he is also thinking about me right now.

 


	12. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!

**Chapter 12: Morning**

 

 

"He did what?" I ask " You sure about this Bella?"

"Yes, i am. He knows Cass".

  _Well, fuck_. Billy Black could be a problem, as Bella have informed me, but not particulary our problem nonetheless. I reasure my friend again, that everything is under control and after 10 minutos of talking, finally hang up the phone.

It was past 10 pm and i was quite exhausted. I went to the bathroom once, then down stairs for a glass of water. My mom and her stupid boyfriend were cuddling in the couch, both asleep. I got up the stairs again without making any kind of noise. I get inside my room and lock the door, i turn around only to have an almost heart attack. Carlisle was there. Laying down in my bed as if he owned the place. He looked as hansome as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, putting my hand on top of my heart.

"I've missed you, of course" He reply, then gets up as slowly as possible and walk to me. "Haven't you?"

"Of course i did" I say, then pull him closer to give him a peck on the lips.

He snake his left arm around my waist and brings me closer until our chest touches. I moan at the feeling of his cold body against me. "You have left me in a very compromising state yesterday".

"You deserved" I sigh agaisnt him lips when he gives me another smooch.

"I guess i did." He smirks, and run his tongue lightly on my lower lip.

I pass my hand on his chest and up to his shoulder until it reaches his impacable blonde hair. I run my nails through his scalp and now he is the one purring in delight.

"How did you get in here?"

"Window" He answer, with his head burried in my neck. He inhales my scent and leave small kisses there, following a trail through my jaw that ended in my lips.

Suddenly its all so fast and hard. The kiss gets steamy. It's all tongue and teeths. Kissing and biting. His hands rum my sides and back, while i caress his hair. He presses me agaisnt him harder, the hand on my back drop to my butt, he cups my ass in his hands and gives a gently squeeze. I moan on his mouth and we stumble to my bed, were he lays me down quickly before of getting on top of me.

"Take your shirt off" I demand, suddenly wanting to feel his skin on mine.

He comply, but rather slowly. On his knees on top of me, he takes one button at a time. I run my hands on his thighs, going up until it reaches his abdomen. Then i sit down on my bed so that my lips are in line with his abs.

I start kissing him slowly there, and then change to licking and biting slightly.

"Fuck" He moans, and it is the first time i've heard him really curse. It is so sexy that i feel my sex getting wetter. I look up at him only to find out he is staring at me as if enchanted. I decide there that my shirt would be the next clothing out. So i took both my hands to the hem of the shirt and pulled up and out of my body. Carlisle gaze never left me as i laid back down on the bed. He was on me withing the second. Hot open mouthed kisses aroud my collarbone, sliding down to the globes of my breast. He kisses and touched, squeezing the left one while kissing the other, but he did not took my bra away.

"Carlisle" I moan his name over and over as he keeps going lower, now at my stomach. When his lips are next to the hem of my shorts, he stops.  
I watch as he opens the ziper of his jeans, slowly taking his hard member out.

My heart is beating frantically in my chest, as i watch mesmerised, the motions of Carlisle hands on his cock. The right hand goes up and down and the left hand slightly caresses his balls.

"Touch yourself" He says throatly. Desire can be heard clearly in his voice.

I sneak my good hand down my stomach to de edge of my shorts. My eyes never leave his as i put my hand inside my panties. As if on instinct my fingers quickly find my clit, and starts rubbing in circles madly.

"Yes. That's right, love" He purrs. Never stoping the moviment on his penis.  
I moan louder and he hushes me with his lips. The tip os his cock rubs my stomach when he leans over to give me a kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful" He sigh, biting my bottom lip hard.

I call his name once again when i get closer to the edge, moving my hand more rapidly now. "Carlisle" He stops my scream of pleasure crashing his lips on mine. I slump back in my bed exhausted. And shortly after, Carlisle own orgasm screech fills the room. He cums in my stomach, and falls face down in the matress.

 

  
                             * * *

 

When i woke up again, the room it's darker and my stomach is completely clean. It takes me a few seconds to realise there is an arm holding me close to a cold body.

"Mornin', love".

Carlisle. His arm is around my waist. Waking up to his voice is the best feeling ever, and i can't help but to slightly pinch myself in the thigh to make sure it is real and not one of my dreams.

"Is it morning yet?" My voice is rough from sleep.

"It will be in a few minutes." He answer. Kissing me in the forehead as a morning welcome.

I turn around to my alarm, and see that it is 5:20 pm. Then i stretch my muscles, wich makes the covers fall from my chest. I'm still almost naked, and even though we just had a steamy night yesterday, i can't hold the blush that forms in my face.

Carlisle chuckles and squeeze tighter before of saying. "Don't be shy now." His voice is ful of amusement.

"I'm not." I lie, and turn around to look at him for the first time that day.

God, he is handsome. Carlisle is currently laying in my small bed, hair all messed up and expression of a very satisfied man. Even though he is still wearing all his clothes -with the shirt open- he looks impossbly sexy, as if he is a model posing for a magazine cover.

I give a little contented sigh, and pass my hand from his collarbone to his abs. "You stayed here all night?"

"Yes. Watching you sleep became one of my favorite pastimes." He jokes. Then snake his cold hand through my waist and grab my ass.

"What's so entertaining about that?" I ask, giving him a kiss on his neck.

"You talk." He whisper in my ear. "You say my name."

"And what do you do?"

"I watch. Every move, every turn, every breath. Everything about you is fascinating to me."

Is this man real? How can i not be dreaming?

His words are too much and i can't hold myself straight anymore. I move up his form and straddle his lap. His hands doesn't move from my butt, as we makeout, exploring each others mouths with our tongues, lips and teeths.

In the end, i show up really late for school.

 

                             * * *

 

"What's with the long face?"

"Why are _you_ so happy about?" Bella asks, completely ignoring my question.

"I had a really good morning so far." I answer, with the brightest smile i can manage.

"And, why is that?" She inquire.

"Answer me and i will answer you." I retort.

"Fine. Edward had to leave with Alice earlier." She looks around at the rest of the student that were getting ready for gym class. "You?"

"Carlisle spended the night." I dutifully answer. "Why did they left?"

"What do you mean? He stayed the night with you?" She exclaims, not so loudly -thankfully.

"Yes. He slept in my house." I fake nonchalance. Deep down i was dying to tell her all the dirt details, but Bella was kind of a puritane.

"Like, you guys...you know...did it?" She is blushing terribly now.

"We didn't do _it_." I say. "We did some other things."

"Like what?"

"You don't really want to know."  
By the look on her face i can tell her imagination is working against her. Her blush has yet to stop.

"What about Edward and Alice?" I change the subject, mostly for Bella's sake.

"They went hunting." She whisper. And we both automatically check around for any eavesdropping.

"Oh. What about tomorrow? Is Edward still being secretive about it?"

"Yes. He is. What about you? No plans?"

"Actually, i do now. Carlisle wants to take me some place."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Some place out of town, i suppose. It's not like we can be seen together." I murmur a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Cass. But, look at the bright side, at least you got the guy in the end."

"I guess."  
  
She is right. I should be very happy with the turn of events, and i am. But, there still is a small part of me that hates the complications of this relationship. He is my mate, yes. But, he is also a married man nonetheless. Not being able to be open about our romance it's distressing. But most of all, the fact that i am currently dating a vampire, it's what bothers me.  
I'm not like Bella, i don't take well to divergence. It's going to take me more than a day to get used to it. But i will get used to it, of that i'm sure. Because even through the craziness of it, i know that i will forever want Carlisle in my life.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is my first posted fanfic. I have others that i didn't posted yet (or never will, i don't know). But i have not writted smut before, so this is a first for that too. And from now on i will not put an Alert! in the beginnings, i think it ruins the surprise effect.  
> I also want to let it clear, that Cassidy and Carlisle relationship is very different then Bella and Edward's. Mostly because they are very different characters (emocionally and fisically). Another thing that i find important to expecify is that in this fiction, Carlisle won't be such a serious man as he is in canon. I will not change his personality, i just like to think that he is less reserved when he is with Cass.  
> Anyway, i hope is alright.


	13. Saturday

**Chapter 13: Saturday**

 

 

Next morning i woke up quite early. Knowing that i would spend the whole day with Carlisle left me in great expectation.

I only ate an apple at breakfast because my stomach was in knots. The i went to my room and to scour through my wardrobe for clothes.

Since i had no idea of were we where going to i decided to dress casual. Jeans, a long sleeved blouse -to hide the bandaged arm- with my leather jacket on top -of course- and my rodeo boots.

I look myself in the mirror and grimace. My hair looked awful. Why does everytime i have to go out my hair decides to rebel?

I take my comb and starts fixing my wild mane but in the end, end up putting up in a ponytail.  
I am aplying some mascara when i hear the horn of a car in front of my house. _He's here._

Thankfully, my mother works extra hours on the weekends, so when i leave the house there is no one to see me getting inside Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Hi." I say, a little breathless from the running i made to get to him.

"Hello, love."

  _God, his voice_. He leans on and gives me a kiss quickly, then resumes his task of riding.

I take this time to look at him, and i am not surprised in getting dazzled. He is wearing casual clothes too, similiar to mine, it is almost as if we were those couples that wear matching clothes.

"How was your night?" He ask, without taking his eyes off the road.

"It was alright. Wish you were there." I pout.

"I know, love. I'm sorry i had to work." He smiles that beautiful smile of his and just like that he is forgiven.

"Well, you can redeem yourself to me by telling exactly where we are going now." I reply, trying go look stern but failing as always.

He laughs. The laugher echos through the car, sending a warm heat from my head to my toes. "It's a surprise."

"Fine." I sigh. I don't particulary like surprises, the ones i had in my life were the also the worst moments too.  
  
We remain in silence, just enjoying each others company until Carlisle parks in a place next to the woods.  
He takes his seatbelt and looks at me expectingly. By now i am so curiously nervous that i almost crack a joke and ask if this is place where he is going to kill me. Thankfully he speak first.

"Come on, we still have to walk a little."

"Walk? I'm not dressed for that." I complain.

"I will do the walking, you don't even need to move if you don't want to." He jokes.

  _Won't need to walk.Huh? Alright_.

We leave the car and Carlisle suddenly takes me in his arms. "Hold on tight."

I don't even have time to answer. He starts running, and i have to close my eyes to not have a whiplash. It is over as soon it beginned. When he puts me on the ground, i have to use him to hold myself up right again. My mind is a little foggy, but i survived it's what matters non?

"Alright, love?" He ask, worried but also amused.

"I'm fine."

When i open my eyes again it is to whole different scenery. We were in the most beautiful place i've ever seen. More beautiful then the forest behind my house. More beautiful then La Push.

I take my time looking around. The clearing is small, perfectly round and full of different flowers. The trees around it only complement the place better.

I walk swiftly to the middle of the clearing, touching the flowers with the tip of my fingers as go by. I feel the sun light shinning in my face and close my eyes to appreciate more intensely the warmt coming from it.

When i open my eyes i am surprised at seing Carlisle still in the same spot as before, hiding in the shadows of the trees. I have a sudden deja vu, and realise this moment we are having is so similiar with the dream i had a few days ago. Just like in my dream, i raise my hand and invite him closer.

He takes one step in and the sun light hits his face.  
  
I can only imagine what my expression must be. Bewildered. Stunned. Shocked. Eyes and mouth wide open.

He is beautiful. He is tremendously beautiful. His skin shines like it is made of little crystal diamonds. When he smiles at me his teeths also sparkles. The whole scene is too much for my poor mind and i almost faint, but Carlisle is there on time, to hold me and care for me.

He takes me in his arms and give me a sweet kiss on the head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess." I say, still looking at him as if he was something out of this world. "So, that's what happens."

"Yes. It would be hard to ride from a crowd in the sun light. That's why we don't make an appearence in sunny days." He explains.

I am still to dazzled to function properly, so Carlisle takes the lead and lay us down on the carpet of flowers.

"I'm glad you showed to me." I whisper. Touching his face to make sure it was really happening.

"I will never hold things from you, love. You can ask me anything."  
  
And i do. I ask him about his life. His hobbies. His desires. His memories. And he aswers all of my question honestly and specifically. Telling stories of his childhood, as well as stories of his kind. He tells me that as a human his favorite food used to be porridge, but now he preffers the stag. I also learn of his love for books, having his own prived library in his house. And the most surprising, his religion.

Time flies as we keep talking and exploring each others body parts with our hands. When it gets close to lunch time, he says it's time to go.

"I thought we would spend the whole day together." I can't hide the hurt from my voice.

"And we will, my love." He holds me tighter and leads the way. "But, you need to eat."

"And you don't?"

"I've already ate." He smirks, looking at me suddenly with a dirty look. "And i intend to have my dessert later."  
  
_Oh, my. This man is going to be the death of me._

 

  
                              * * *

 

  
We end up going to Port Angeles. To a more secluded little restaurant, were we hopefully wouldn't see anyone that knew us.

"This food is fantastic. I wish you could eat it." I enthusiastically say.  
His laugh reverberates through his chest. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I don't answer. Too busy eating the best pasta i've ever had.

"What do you want to do after this?" He ask. Watching me with amusement in his eyes.

"What, no more surprises?"

"If you want. But i thought you would like to pick the next place to go."

"What does it even have in Port Angeles that we can do at this hour?"

"I'm sure there is lot of things."

"Name one."

"Hmm. Movie?" He ask, looking at me intently.

"Yeah, sure. But, are you into those things?" This time i am the one observing him attently.

"I don't care where i am, as long as i am with you." He say, in that so-Carlisle of his. I melt.

"Alright then."

 

We watch the new Star Wars movie. I mean, I watch, because Carlisle spends most of his time amused at my fangirling reactions and trying to distract me with languid kisses.

When the night comes he takes me back home.

"Are you coming in?" I ask, holding the car's door handle.

"When is your mother coming home?"

"Today? After midnight."

"Alright, then. I will be right back. I need to take my car back home."

"Right." I give him a kiss on the cheek and jump out of the car.

 

I don't know why i feel suddenly nervous. It is not the first time Carlisle will spend the night. Maybe what worries me is that today could be _the_ day. Now, i know that i am not a virgin anymore, and that we already have done somethings before but, i have ever only been with one guy before and that relationship didn't really ended up well for me. The biggest part of me knows that Carlisle would never dump me like my ex did, but there is always that small part that keeps saying _'Don't get attached. Don't fall for his lies. Don't put yourself into that kind of situation again.'_  The biggest part wins of course, after all Carlisle is nothing like _him_ , but the other part doesn't leave, it is always there, in the shadows of my mind, whispering.

I shake my head to get rid of those dark thoughts and go straight to my bathroom to take a shower.

The water is warm when it touches my skin. I wash my hair first, as it is a custom of mine, then let the soap of the shampoo run down my body for a while.

The next step is to wash my torso, i reach for the soap only to find out that it was not there anymore. Suddenly a cold hand grabs my waist and i scream, but Carlisle is fast and he covers my mouth with his hand. I sigh relieved at seeing it was only him. Then, i realise my state of nudity and can't help but feel self conscious about my body. I turn to side slightly to cover my front from his vision. He smiles that crooked smirk of his and take a step back to take his clothes of.

He gets naked in record time and joins me in the shower in one swift motion.

"Please, allow me." He say, bringing the soap to my collarbone and washing away the sweat of my skin.

I let him wash me with his tender hands. Expecting the moment when he will take me against the wall. He does not though. He only caresses me, exploring the places in my body he has not seen before. His hands stroke my back, then go down to my butt, he really likes to squeeze it, i realise. He spend more time in breast thought, fondling the globes that fit perfectly in his hands, paying a particular attencion to the hard nipples begging to be devoured. But he doesn't start anything.

He stops, giving me a hungry look, and put the soap in my hand.  _Your turn now,_  his saying. His eyes daring me too feel him up like he did me.

I do just that. I start by the top like he did, passing the soap on his chest and shoulders. His abdomen is next and i take great pleasure in seeing him shiver when i scratch him with my finger nails slightly. I look down to see his dick has enjoyed it very much too. He is hard and up, and when i look at his eyes, they are begging me to touch him there. I do the opposed, i turn him around and wash his back, giving it the same nail treatment that the front received. His skin is like cold marble, hard and firm. The warmness of the water must be quite soothing to him.  
I snake my hand through his abs, down his hips until it reach his penis. With my hand full of bubbles from the soap i caress him slightly, making a moviment of up and down with my good hand.

I stop a minute after and he grunt deep into his throat. "That's not fair." He growls now, turning around quickly and taking my lips in his.

We embrace each other, arms circling every side of one another. Our lips doesn't stop, only increase, in both speed and desire. The lust fogs my mind for a second so i am certainly surprised when i feel his fingers in my crotch.

I moan loudly -thankful my mother is not at home- and lift one of my legs on his hip. With more space to work his magical fingers through, Carlisle inserts one delicately inside me as his thumb circles my clit a little harder than i am used to. "Carlisle." I am a moaning mess by now, only realising much later that his cock is hanging completely forgotten in the middle of us. I take my good hand -the right one, thankfully- to his member and resume the stroking from before.  
It doesn't take long for me the climax.

Carlisle swallow my scream of ecstasy with his mouth that keeps devouring my lips non-stop. When my body stops shivering and i can think straight again, i continue the moviments on him, up and down, getting faster by the second. Carlisle's mouth move to my chest, and he finally gives attencion to my needy breasts. It doesn't take long for him to climax too. He freezes, growling in my ear as the bliss of orgasm consumes his body.

 

 

                              * * *

 

 

Later that night, after Carlisle checks my wrist and change the bandage, we lay in my small bed completely satisfied.

"Would you like to meet my family tomorrow?" He breaks the silence with a question that leaves consciously nervous.

I don't know, do i? Two of them don't like me, the others look simpatic but intimidating nontheless, and i can't really stand Edward-fucking-telepath-Cullen.

"Bella will also be there." He adds.

"She will?" I ask. _Why did i not knew that?_

"Yes. Edward texted me earlier." He answer, then hesitantly ask "You don't want to meet them?"

"Oh. Yes, i do. I just worry that's all" I quickly reply.

"They would never hurt you, love."

  _Won't they?_ the little voice inside my head said, but Carlisle looked so confident in his statement that i could do nothing but reasure him "I know that. I worry that they won't like me"

  _Well, i do worry about that too,_ then add "I don't want them to think that i am not good enough for you."

His expression is serious and a little consurned too, but when he talks all my worries subside...

"You are more than enough. You're my everything."

...at least for now.

 

 

 


	14. The Cullens

**Chapter 14: The Cullens**

 

 

Sunday morning were usually my favorite ones, but today, i was feeling like a walking disaster. Until it was time to go i had eating all of my nails and bumped into every corner of my room. Bella would be proud.

"Where you going so soon in a sunday morning?" My mom startles me. She was in the kitchen door, holding a cup of coffe and looking at me strangely.

"Hm. To Bella's." I reply, looking uncomfortable with my mothers scrutiny.

"You spend too much time with that girl." She complains.

"Yes, well, she's my friend."

She doesn't say anything else, just stare with those big black eyes that gives me the chills.

I turn around and leave, going for my bike that is parked in front of my house. I put my helmet on and sit on my bike getting ready to leave when i see my mother's figure watch me from the window.

She is staring so intantly it almost feels as if she could see inside of my mind. I ride away before she could do anything else.

 

Bella's house is a few miles away from mine, it doesn't take long for me to get there. As i get out of my bike, the front door opens and the golden couple show up.

"You are late." Edward Cullen say nonchalantly.

"Bite me." I reply acidly.

He smirks amused with my choice of words and let me take a quick look in one of his fangs. Bella though does not look happy at our little banter. "You coming too, Cass?"

"Yes." At this she looks visibly more relaxed.

"Great." Her happy genuine smile is momentarily dissolved, then looking between us a little confused, she adds.

"Have you two been properly introduced yet?"

"Not really." I realise.

"Well then, Cassidy this Edward, and Edward this is Cassidy." She says, giving us a disaproving look when we don't automatically shake hands.

"Pleasure to meet you fair lady." He mocks, reaching for my hand and kissing it slightly at the top.

"Sup." My answer is short and certainly not lady-like. He chuckles quietly and Bella give us a stern look.

"Come on, KlutzBella, don't make that face, today is going to be a good day."

"Is it really?" She whispers worriedly.  
Edward opens his mouth, probably to say something smart, but i silence him with a look and demand that it is time to go.

The car ride is fast and awkward. I could feel Bella's anxiety from afar and believe or not, it did calm me a little to know i wasn't the only one in that car with butterflies in the stomach. Even Edward looked worried. The look on his face helped me to stay calmer too. 

 _Serves him right_.

When i realised my surroundings, we were already there. The house was literally inside the forest. A few miles away from the main road, hided between ferns and trees.

I don't know what i expected, but it was definilly not that. The house was gracious, it was probably old too, like a hundred eyes or something like that. It was painted in white, with three floors, and big windows. "Wow." Bella say, obviously as mesmerised as i was.

"You like it?" Edward gives her a sincere smile.

"There is a certain charm to it."

I get out of Bella's truck, nervously looking around, only to relax instantly when i see Carlisle standing there at the door, looking at me with nothing else but adoration. I run through the three steps that are need it to reach him, and throw myself into my mate's arms.

Carlisle gives a contented sigh and snake his arms around my body. "I missed you."

"You saw me this morning." I giggle.

"I know, but i had to leave so soon. You're mother almost saw me."

"She did?" I ask, remembering her weird behavior and worries that maybe she had actually seen something.

"Almost, love." I relax at the certainty of his statement.

"Carlisle." Edwards voice makes me remember that we are not alone and i leave Carlisle's arms instantly.

"Edward." He nods at his son, then gives Bella a small smile. "Bella."

"Dr. Cullen." She stammers blushing slightly.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

She blushes even more now. I hold a giggle when i see the annoyed look on Edwards face. Now, i know that Bella is completely in love with him, but also understand the power Carlisle's beauty have in other womans.

He opens the door for us, involving our fingers together and leading me in.  
The inside of the house was even more beautiful. Very illuminated, very open and big. A big curving ladder dominated the west side of the hall.

The walls, the high ceiling, the floor and the thick tapestry were of a variation of shades of white.

At the living room, Esme was waiting to receive us. Once again her beauty left me dazzle. "Welcome, Bella. And Cassidy." She says, her beaming smile still intact in her pretty face.

She comes forward now, hesitantly and offers me a hand. We shake hands quickly, then she gives Bella the same treatment.

"You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Cullen." Bella say, leaving an awkward silence in the air at her choice of words. The little voice inside my head adds _"You see that, Cassidy? She is the Mrs. Cullen. What are you in this situation, i wonder?'_

"Call me, Esme." She reply quickly.  
Bella gives me a sorrowful look and Carlisle squeeze my hand. _Honestly, i'm okay. Jesus._  Edward gives me a look and i mentally show him my middle finger.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward ask, thankfully changing the subject.

As if on cue, Alice shows up at the top of the stairs. "Hi everyone!" She excitely yell.

Bella and i gives each other a weird look. Alice comes down the stairs as if bouncing in excitement. She looked like a child in that moment. I hold my laugh when she automatically hugs Bella and with no hesitancy kisses her in the cheek.

 _'I think your sister just went two bases ahead of you, Cullen.'_  I jokingly tell Edward in my mind.

This time he is the one trying to hold his laughter, he looks at me amusedly and Carlisle realises. He puts his hand protectly in my hip but don't say anything.

"You do smell good." Alice adds as if that statement wasn't awkward at all, then turn to give me the same treatment. "Cassidy Carter, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

Then Jasper is there. Looking calm and collected, but with an aura of danger and wildness around him. He is tall, blonde and handsome. _Huh, just your type isn't it?_ the little voice adds.

Carlisle and Jasper share a look, then he remembers of introducing himself.

"Hello girls."

"Hi." Bella shy voice is heard. I nod at him and without nothing else to say i add "Nice house."

"Thank you." They all reply at the same time. Making the tension leave instantly and we laugh a little at the awkward situation.

Bella then take a look at the enormous piano and Esme offers Edward to play for us. He does, and he is very good at it.

As Edward lose himself in the music and Bella in him. We leave the living room to give them more privacy.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Carlisle ask.

I nod and, Esme that was still with us, takes the lead and start to give me a tour of the immense and majestic house. As we walk through every each room, Carlisle does not drop my hand.

It makes me feel increably loved and cherished. To be at his house, with his family, and still receive such unconditional care from him. That small part of me that worried they wouldn't like me dissipates. And the little voice in my head is absent. For now.

Esme leaves us alone when we get to Carlisle's office. It contains a certainly very beatiful library.

"What do you think?" He ask, coming from behind me to wrap his arms on my front.

"It is definily not what i was expecting." I answer, leaning at his form with a content smile. "There is no coffins, or skulls decoreting the stairs handrail."  
His laughter reverberates through his chest and i can feel it on my back. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Carlisle gives his permition to enter, and Bella and Edward get in the room.

"What can i do for you?" He ask, politely as always, but without removing hir arm from my body.

"I wanted to show Bella a bit of our history." Edward answer "Well, of your story actually."

At that my curiosity sparks too. He leads you to the left side of the office that is full of things. A colection of some sort. Edward points at a painting in the wall, a small oil canvas made of simple wood. It portrayed a small town with a river at the back and brigde.

"London, 1650." Edward say.

"The London of my childhood." Carlisle reply. I can see Bella expression change to awe.

We spended the last hour talking about Carlisle's escapades. From the moment he became a vampire to the time he met Edward. Then we left the office, Bella and Edward going for his room -not before i give her a sultry look and a wink- and Carlisle and i follow the delicious scent of food to the kitchen, where Esme was.

She smile brightly at seen us. "Cassidy i made lunch, are you hungry?"

I know that ironically i should not like my boyfriends wife but i don't think there is anyone is this life time that could think that of Esme, myself included. "Yes, please."

She puts the plate of pasta with tomato sauce in front of me and i can't help but squeal happily. "You told her." I accuse.

Carlisle laugh at my entusiasm, while i eat my favorire dish. "This is really good." I say in between mouthfuls.  
Esme smile shines brightly with the complement, then she ask. "Where is Edward and Bella?"

"In his room." Carlisle answer, and they share a happy parental look.

"Where is your room." I ask "Is the only place you didn't show me."

"I don't have a room. Just my office." He reply, sitting beside me at the marble counter.

"Then where do you keep your clothes?" I frown confused.  
The awkward silence from before makes a presence again. "In my closet." Esme answer is hesitant.

I understand why she was hesitant in telling me that, i am know for getting touchy and a little jealousy of they fake marriege. But, i honestly understand it now. It makes sense, all of it. Now that i've met Esme, those feelings are subsided. I actually really like her.

"Oh." I keep eating my food and pretending i can't see the change in the atmosphere.

Right on time to break the awkward silence, Alice bounces in with Jasper.  
"We're going to play baseball today!" She exclaims, her tone a little too loud for human ears.

"Alice..."

"Oh, come on, Carlisle it will be fun. Bella and Edward are going. So is Rose and Emmett."

He looks at me hesitantly. "Sounds fun." I say.

"Yay! I knew you would like it, Cass."

She is definily radiant now. Excitely telling me about the last time they played.

As we stay there, talking and laughing, i can finally breath comfortably. With Carlisle by my side, holding my hand, and looking so handmosely delighted, i can't help but to feel at home too.

 

                             * * *

 

We are currently making out in the couch. Carlisle and I, i mean. Bella and Edward left a half hour ago, so she could change clothes and talk with dad -to wich i jokely told her to hide her father's guns. Esme was probably still in the kitchen, Alice-and-Jasper -that's how i refer to them now, since those too are always together- went some place else to deal with the preparations for the game, and Rosalie and Emmett are yet to make an appearence.

Wich returns me to the present point. Carlisle and i are making out in his living room couch without a care in the world. His hands snake through my back and grab my hair, as i bite his bottom lip tenderly.

He chuckles charmingly. "Look at me. Snogging in the couch like a teenager."

"Snogging?" I laugh. "Sometimes i forget of your british heritage."

"I am profoundly offended, my lady." He says, letting his accent fall freely.  
I laugh harder. "My apologies, kind sir." I do the best fake english accent i can muster. "Are we going to ' _shag_ ' later too?"

He looks amused now, and ready to burst out laughing. "Should i call your penis, John Thomas?"

He does laugh now, and he is not the only one. I blush madly when i realise the other vampires in the house could hear us too. Emmett's laugh can be heard from outside, and i hit Carlisle as hard as i can for not warning me earlier that we were not alone.

It is a lession about vampires that i will never forget, though, just because you can't see it doesn't mean that they are not there.

I hit him a second time and get out of his lap, crossing my arms irritated and protectily on my chest. "Stop laughing."

He does, hiding his face in my neck and kissing it tenderly. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Yeah, well, there will be payback." I promise, a scary glint forming in my eyes.

"I can't wait for it."

 

 

 


	15. The Game

**Chapter 15: The Game**

 

 

It was time for the game. Appearantly they could only play in days of storms, something to do with the thunder, Carlisle said.

We went to a clearing, much bigger then the one Carlisle took me, but with no flowers on, just grass.

That's were i officialy met Emmett and Rosalie for the first time.

Carlisle took my hand and brought me more closely to the others. Alice and Jasper where throwing the ball between each other. Esme and Rosalie were quietly talking to one side, and Emmett was slowly coming our way.

"Hello there." He said, a dimple-smile in his face.

"Hi." I say, shyly -so unlike myself.  
Rosalie didn't even turn to acknowledge me. Not that i expected anything less from her. Carlisle gave me a kiss in the forehead and went with Emmett to tidy up the bases.

That's when Bella and Edward showed up.

"Finally." I complain "How was with your dad?"

"Better than i was expecting." She answer. She looks annoyed at Edward for some reason.

"Was your laugh that we heard Edward?" Esme asked when she got closer to us. Rosalie was still ignoring Bella and I.

"It looked like a choking bear." Emmett smirk. _Really? I didn't hear anything. Well, duh, of course not._

Alice came then, bouncing -or dancing?- and stopped in front of me.

"Come on, it's time." She excitely say.

They all start running like little kids in the playground until they reach Carlisle. Esme is the only one that stay with us. "You're not gonna play?" I ask.

"No, i prefer the arbitrament. I like to keep them honest." She explains.

"They cheat?" Bella ask, as we go on walking a bit closer to them.

"Oh, yes. You should see the discussions they have. They look like they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You talk like my mom." Bella laughs. And we join her.

"Well, i do see them as my children. I could never lose my maternal instincts. Did you knew that i had lost a son?"

"No." We answer at the same time.

"Yes. My first and only baby. He died a few days after he was born." She sighs sadly. "That, distroyed me...that's why i jumped from the cliff. Did you knew?"

"Edward said your fell." Bella stutter. I stay silent as it is the first time i hear this story.

"Always a gentleman." Esme looks at Edward as only a loving proud mother would. "He was the first of my new children. I always think of him this way, even though he is older then me." She smiles fully now. "That's why i am so happy that he have finally found you, dear." She looks warmly at Bella, then turns to me with the same smile. "And you too Cassidy, of course."

"You really don't mind?" I whisper worriedly.

"Of course not."

The conversation stops when we reach the edge of the field. It looked like they had formed teams. Edward was to the left, Carlisle between the first and second base, and Alice holded the ball.  
Emmett was at the beater base. Jasper was several meters away, behind him. Of course, none of them were wearing the security equipments.

"Alright. Start!" Esme yells.

The game starts. Bella and i watch mesmerised. They moved so fast it was hard to follow. There was one time that we were certain it was a Home run but, in the end Edward was faster. I also finally understood the need of the storm. The noise they made when playing was similiar to the sound of a thunder.

Watching Carlisle play was intriguing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He noticed, of course, i kept sending me dirty looks.

The score changed constantly as the game progressed and they fought each other as street players as they alternated in the lead.

Suddenly Alice froze. She was having a vision, i realise. Edward turn to look at her too. They look into each others eyes and them Edward suddenly appears next to Bella.

"Alice?" Esme voice is tense.

"I didn't know...i didn't saw it" She murmur to herself.

Everyone reunites at that point. Carlisle arm suddenly circles my waist and he brings me closer to his body. "Alice, what is it?" His voice is calmer, but i can feel the concern in it.

"Nomads. They were traviling. They heard us. They want to play."

I feel Carlisle stiffen, and it makes me get worried too. "How long until they reach us?"

"Less them 5 minutes."  
He turns to Edward. "Do you think you can...?"

"No. Besides, the last thing we need is for them to smell they scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett ask.

"Three."

"Ha, three." He mocks. "Let them come then."

For a fraction of a second, Carlisle considered. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed. The others stared at Carlisle with anxious eyes.

"We will keep playing." He decides, tighting his arm around me. "I'm so sorry, my love." He whispers in my ear.

I turn around to give him a peck on the lips, trying to stop my shivering hands.  
Esme takes Edward's place in the game and they start playing again. More cautiously. Waiting. Carlisle does not let go of me.

I take one look at Bella, and know that she is as scared as i am. Edward has not left her side either.

I hear Carlisle's breathing stop, he takes one step in front of me as they all turn to look in the same direction, hearing footsteps that Bella and i could not.

One by one they leave the forest. First, the leader, i suppose, tall with blond hair. Second, a male with dark skin and dreadlocks. Then, the third, a female with a surprising red hair.

Carlisle takes position in the front of his family, as any leader would, and Edward takes me lightly by the hand to put me behind him, with Bella. As i reach my friend, we both don't hesitate in linking our fingers together. My hand was shaking, but so was hers.

The man with dark hair, smiling slightly, approached my mate. "We thought we heard a game." He say, his tone relaxed and with a hint of a french accent. "My name is Laurent. This are Victoria and James."

"My name is Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Esme, Alice and Edward." Then reluctantly he adds. "Bella and Cassidy."

"Is there a place for more players?"

"Unfortunately we were about to go home. Why don't you follow us to our home so we can talk more privately?"

They looked surprised at hearing this but accepted nontheless. Probably curious about The Cullens eye color, and life style. Carlisle talks with Laurent more amicably for a few minutes until all hell breaks lose.

The wind came from behind us, hitting mostly Bella, and making her hair float.

James eyes instantly find us and he bare his teeths, showing his fangs. I almost faint, but Carlisle is suddenly by my side and looking at the other vampire with so much hatred it leaves me breathless.

"What is this?" Laurent exclaim, surprised.

"They are with us." Carlisle voice is cold and firm.

"You brought a snack?" He takes a step closer.

"I said, they are with us." His arm is fully around me now. Both Carlisle and Edward don't take they eyes off of James.

"But they are _human_." Laurent protest.

"Yes." Emmett say, there was a warning in his tone. "They are mates."

Laurent instantly recomposes. James reluctantly drop the stance and hide his fangs.

"It looks like we have a lot to learn from each other. We would like to accept your invitation." He hesitates, then adds. "Of course, we will not cause harm to the humans, like i promised, we will not hunt in your territory."

James looks at Laurent, obviously mad and annoyed, then he exchange a knowing look with Victoria.

Carlisle evaluates Laurent for a few seconds before of giving his consent.  
"We will show you the way." He turns to adress his family. "Jasper, Rosalie and Esme. Lead the way."

"Let's go." Edward says, taking Bella by the hand.

"Go with them, love." Carlisle say.  
I reluctantly nod. I don't want to be without him, but i also don't want to be in the presence of the nomads. Alice takes my hand and we follow Edward through the woods.

When we are a little distance away, Alice surprises me by picking me up like a was a child and running after Edward and Bella.

When we get to the jeep, she puts me down. We don't talk during the ride back.

Edward pulls over when Alice ask him to. Emmett shows up silently, almost giving me a heart attack.

"What's going on?" I ask, lips trembling and heart beating fast.

"He is tracker." Edward spat.

"What does that mean?" Bella ask. He ignores her, and stare at his sister.

"Tracking is his passion. He is obsessed with it. Alice, he wants them... Bella specifically."

"He doesn't know where..."

"How long do you think he will take to smell they scent around town?"

Bella gasp loudly. "Charlie! He will follow my scent to my house. We can't leave him there."

"She is right." Alice concides.

Bella was right. All this mess going on, and i didn't even think about my mother. Could he go after her too?

"Let's consider our options first." Alice say.

"We have none" Edward hiss.

"I won't leave Charlie" Bella's word is final.

"I can't let my mom get hurt either." I whisper, trying to stop the growing feeling in my stomach.

"We need to take them back." Emmett finally reply.

"No."

"He can't defeat us, Edward. He won't touch them." Emmett say, a little to confident may i add.

"He will wait."

"So can I."

"You don't get it. He won't stop until he have them. We will have to kill him."  
Emmett does not look troubled at all.

"We can do it."

"There is another way." Alice whispers.

"There isn't another way." Edward growls.

Then Bella, obviously as tired as i was of this discussion, say. "Listen. Take me back home. I'll tell my dad that i wan't to go back to Phoenix. I pack my bags, we wait until the tracker is watching, then we leave. He is going to follow us and leave Charlie alone. Cass, you go home and do the same. After that our families are safe you can take us whatever the hell you want."

Everyone stare at her stunned.

"It's a good plan." I finally found my voice again.

"It's not a bad idea." Emmett say.  
Alice nods her consent, then we all look at Edward, waiting.

"You will have 15 minutes, understand? Them we will leave this place."

We all sigh, relieved. Emmett offers me his hand and i take it. "We will meet again in our house." He finishes, before of putting me in his back, much like Carlisle does. I wound my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips. With a final wave to my friend, Emmett takes off running.

 

As the trees pass through us like a blur, the little voice inside my head makes a presence again, laughing noisely in the inside of my mind, it says _'I told you so'._

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Farewell

**Chapter 16: Farewell**

 

  
  
When we got to my house, Emmett takes me out of his back. I run inside on my wobbly legs. My mother was not home. Not surprising. She works at night on weekends.

"You can come in if you want, Emmett." I say as quitely as possible, but knowing he would hear.

I take the stairs three step at a time, and when i get to my room, it does not surprise me to find Emmett there. _Huh, it looks like i am getting used to it._

He gives me that dimple-smirk of his and put my traveling bag on top of my bed. I start packing right away, throwing jeans and t-shirts inside the bag without even taking a closer look to it. I throw some bras and panties too, a black lacy one and ups in Emmett hand and he winks at me. I rip my underwear from his hand and put back in the bag safely. "Ass."

His laugh is loud and comforting, in such a tense situation, only Emmett could look and act so carefree in a moment like this.

The hard part is when i get a piece of paper to right a note to my mother. It takes me a few minutes to be able to write something for her.

_'Mom. I'm sorry but i have to go. You know Bella is a dear friend of mine. She needs to go see her mother in Phoenix, and i decided to go with her. I also know that i should have asked your permission first, but it is a important matter, and we need to leave today. Right now, actually. I will comeback, i promise. You don't have to worry about me. You never did._

_Be safe, Cassidy.'_

It was not a heartfull letter, but that has never been the way my mother and i acted with each other. I think we both ended up blaming the each other when dad left, and our relationship never got to be the same again. Not that it was before but it was definily better.

"You done?" Emmett ask, taking me out of my revery.

I hesitate, then sigh. "Yes."

 

We leave the same way we got there. With me on Emmett's back. He runs through the woods as if he knew the place like the palm of his hand. He probably did. It was night, and i was terrified of the darkness, but being so close to him helped. I closed my eyes, and hugged Emmett tighter. He runned faster, until we finally reach the his house.

Carlisle is there when i finally open my eyes. He takes me in his arms swiftly and bring his lips to mine. Murmuring his love for me over and over. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." I whisper, taking his face in my hands. "What is the plan?"

"You, Bella, Jasper and Alice will go to Phoenix." He reluctantly say.

"You and Edward?"

"We will stay and deal with him."

"Okay." I sigh, not really liking the fact that i will be away from him. "Alright." I say, a little louder, more confident -i hope.

We get inside the house, the others were already there, waiting for me. "We need to go." Edward was looking murderous. "Rosalie, take Bella upstairs and change clothes with her."

"Why should I?" It was the first time i heard her talking, it surprised me, specially the anger in her tone. "All they caused us was trouble."

"Rose." Emmett try to reach her but she dodges away from him.

"Esme?" Edward ask.

"Of course." She reply and readily comply.

"Rosalie." Carlisle voice is cold and threatening. I've never seen him so angry with a member of his family before, and by the look on Rosalie's face she haven't either.

She doesn't complain this time. We walk upstairs and in an awkward silence exchange our clothes.

When we walk back to the living room, everything is set to go. Bella and Edward say goodbye and he leaves with Esme. Carlisle wrap his arms around me in a farewell hug, and i can't help but to tighten my arms around him, not wanting us to be separated.

"My love, everything will be alright." He say, looking into my eyes with so much passion and sincerity.

I don't believe it. Something inside of me says it won't be alright. But i don't tell him that, i nod and try to braver, suddenly deciding to tell him what i've been too scared to say before. "I love you."

He looks stunned, for a second, completely frozen. Then his expression soften. His eyes are so complete with love and desire, it makes me breath faster. "I love you too, so much."

Our kiss is soft and delicate, nothing like the other ones that were always so full of passion and lust. It is a farewell kiss, a goodbye kiss, a maybe-we-will-never-see-each-other-again kiss, and it makes me tear a little bit.

He leaves with Rosalie and Emmett a few minutes after that. Leaving me with Bella, Jasper and Alice.

We wait for the call to tell us to go too, and when it happens, Alice takes Bella and Jasper takes me. They put us safely in Carlisle's Mercedes, then we ride. To an unknow place. Away from my mate.

 

                            * * *

 

The travel was long and i ended up falling asleep in the car. When i woke up, Bella's head was resting in my shoulder, a felt a little wetness in my blouse and realised it was her tears.  
Jasper and Alice were as quite as a corpse -no pun intended- and i stayed silent too.

 

We end up staying in a hotel next to the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Bella was so tired that Alice and I had to drag her from the car. I couldn't sleep anymore, but i was feeling so tired that i ended up laying down on the bed next to Bella.  
I stayed there, looking at the ceiling and rememberinh every memory i had with Carlisle, until my friend woke up.

"Cass?" Bella's voice brings me back to the present time.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"In a hotel. In Phoenix."

"Oh. Did they call?"

"No."

We get up slowly, and go the other adjoining room. Alice and Jasper are there, looking as caml as possible.

We talk for some time, Alice calmly answering Bella's questions about vampires. Until Alice gasp and froze, just like she did a couple of hours back. She was having a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper ask worriedly.

"Something changed." She whispers "I see a room. It's long, there is mirrors everywhere. The floor is of timber. He is in it. Waiting."

"Where is the room."

"I don't know. There is something missing. Another decission that is still to be made."

"How much long?"

"Soon. He will be in the room of mirrors today, maybe tomorrow. It depends of what he is waiting for."

"What is he doing?" Jasper voice is calm and methodical while he interrogates his mate.

"He is watching TV. No, he is watching a video, in the dark, some place else."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"Nothing else?"

She shakes her head no. And the phone rings.

"Carlisle." Alice answer the phone call.

My heart beats faster and i sigh relieved that he is alright. They talk briefly, Alice explain what she saw then she passes the phone to Bella, Edward probably wanted to talk with her.

Alice and Jasper talk quietly to one another, then she grabs a paper sheet and starts drawning in it. I get closer to take a better look.

Bella hang up the phone and comes closer too. Recognition sparks in her eyes and she says "It's a ballet studio."

Everyone stare at her, surprised.

"You know this place?" Jasper ask.

"It looks like the studio where i used to have dancing lessons."

"When you were little?" I remember her complaining about it some time before.

"When i was 8 or 9. It looks the same."

"You sure?"

"I can't be sure. But it looks familiar."

"Do you have any reason to go there now?" Jasper expression hasn't moved an inch.

"No. I haven't gone there for 10 years. I was a terrible dancer."

"Where is this studio exactly?"

"On the same street of my mother's house."

"Here? In Phoenix?"

"Yes."

  _Well. We are fucked._

 

                               * * *

 

After sending Carlisle a quick messege about the last events, Bella borrowed Alice's phone to leave her mother a voice mail.

It doesn't take long for Alice to have another vision. This time she instantly reaches for the paper, drawning quickly all of the aspects she could see.

She draws a room, the walls were dark, coated with wood. The carpet of the same color, and a big window at the left side. I knew this place. I've been there before. It was a few years ago but i remember.

"It's your house." I exclaim, at the same time Bella say. "That's my mother's house."

In a instant Alice was already with the phone on her hand. Talking madly with who ever was in the other side. When she hang up, she calmly add. "Carlisle and Edward are coming to get you."

My heart starts beating madly once again when i realise the meaning behind that statement. He is here. The tracker is here, he is in Bella's house, he could get us.

"What about Charlie?" Bella ask.

"Esme and Rosalie are taking care of your parents."

I sigh relieved, but also a little bit guilty for not having thought of my mom ever since i left Forks.

"I need to lay down for a bit." Bella says. She goes to our room and i follow her.

"Hey. Everything is going to be okay. Your mother is not even in town." I hug her and she immediately wraps her arms around me.

"I know. But it is still scary."

"Yeah. I got ya."

Alice phone rings and she brings it to Bella, saying her mother returned the call. When Bella answer, we are alone again, she starts talking with her mom, trying to calm her down when then suddenly she freezes. Her face is terrified. Eyes and mouth open wide.

"What's going on?" I ask, taking a step to the door to call Alice back.  
Bella holds my hand. Her head shaking frantically. Her breathing is faster, and sweat can be seen in her forehead.

"What?"

She passes me the phone, quietly. Begging with her eyes for me to answer. I do. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cassidy." James voice is even more creepy than i remembered. My legs go weak and i have to press my lips together to not scream. "Listen closely. Bella is going to give you the details soon. For now, all you have to do is follow her."

"Why?" I whisper, hands trembeling and heart squeezing tightly.

"Because, you would never let Bella come alone."

I open my mouth to tell this guy to fuck off, but my friends knows me enough to put her hand in my lips. She shakes her head no and gives me a pleading look. "Okay. Fine."

"Very good. You better start now. You don't have much time."

  _I told you so_. The little voice repeats.  _Yep.You did._

 _We are so fucked_.

 

 


	17. The Confront

**Chapter 17: The Confront**

 

 

I pushed the terror to the bottom as much as I could. Bella was close to hyperventilating. "Calm down." I whisper, taking my lantern from my bag and putting on my pocket.

I get a small paper and right. _'What do we do now?'_

Bella calms herself and takes the pen from my hand to answer. _"He have my mom. We need to go to my house and make a call.'_

Dread fills my chest as Bella confirms what i already suspected. Renée is in danger. We need to save her. I nod, determined.

Bella takes another piece of paper to write Edward a letter. I think about doing the same, but i can't. I can't even think straight to formulate a simple phrase.  
  
When we leave our room, Jasper is not there anymore. Alice tell us that we are leaving to the airport when he gets back. Bella and i exchange a glance, both understanding that the time to run will be there. It makes sense, it will be easier to runaway from them in more crowded place.

Suddenly Alice froze again. It is a short vision this time, it doesn't take long before it ends. When it's over, Alice looks up at us with a terrified look in her eyes. We understand that right away too. She saw our deaths.

_I told you so..._

 I shiver unvoluntarily. Bella takes my hand and squeeze tightly. Then Jasper is there. He looks around, the tension in the room palpable in the air.

"We need to go." Jasper voice is the only calm thing in the room.

We leave immediately, Jasper and Alice taking the lead again, and Bella and i only following behind in a close distance.

 

The airport was crowded indeed. Thankfully Alice or Jasper didn't caught the anticipacion, and the determined -but scared- feeling that we were having.

The minutes passed and the plane from Seattle that we were waiting was getting closer. Carlisle was 30 minutes away from me and i started to panic. I gave Bella a pinch on the thigh to announce it was time. She nodded.

_It's now or never._

"I'm hungry." She says.

"Me too." I reply.  
Alice is about to get up to escort us, when Bella quickly adds. "Do you mind if Jasper is the one to accompany us?" Alice looks confused, so i say "We are kind of emotionally drained."

They understand. Jasper get's up from his sitting place and take the lead, my panicking feeling deteriorates until it is almost gone, and i smile a little knowing it's him making his magic on us.

When we get close to the bathroom, i exclaim "Can we stop, please, i need to pee really bad."

If Jasper could blush, i bet he would be doing just that now. Bella rightfully agreeds with me and we enter the ladies room.

"What now?" I whisper, turning on the faucet so the running water would stifle our conversation.

"Follow me."

Bella takes my hand and run. There is a way out through the other side -that Bella already knew- that would not be in Jasper's eye sight. We run as fast as we can, knowing that in a few minutes they will be after us. When we get outside, i almost throw myself in front of a taxi cab.

 

It takes exactly 20 minutes for us to get to Bella's house. Twenty minutes of thinking incessantly of Carlisle.

  _Please, love, forgive me._ I pray, over and over again.

We jump out of the car, running to the house as fast as we could. Bella opens the door with the hidden key, and goes straight to the phone hanging in the wall. She takes a paper from behind it, a phone number, i realise, then readly makes the call.

"Hello. That was fast." James voice is calm but obviously entertained. He is loving it, the bastard. "Is Cassidy there?"

"Yes." I answer, biting my tongue not to tell him something i will regret later.

"Wonderful. Now, do you know the ballet studio on the street of your house?"

"Yes." Bella answer, we exchange knowing looks.

"Don't take long." Is his final demend.

He hangs up. Bella starts running instantly,and i follow her as fast as i can.

When we get in front of studio we both stop. It looks good from the outside, but it is still scary nontheless.

"Is time." Bella whisper.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Cass."

"Is not your fault."

"It is. It's my mom inside that place."

"I know. But you're my best friend." I can't stop the tears now, running down my face as i accept my fate. I was going to die, yes, but i was going to die for my friend. "Remember when were 14?" I smile a little at the memory.

"Yeah." She half-laughs. "You came to Phoenix for my birthday as a surprise."

"You said it was the best birthday of your life. Remember?"

"Yes." She is fully crying now too.

"Why was that?"

"Because we were together." She tears up and throw herself in my arms. I squeeze her as tight as i can, looking into the sky and begging for a miracle.

When we separates, we try to recompose ourself the best we can. Bella puts on a brave face and march to the studio's door. I follow her, more attentively.

The studio was dark. Completely dark. And it makes me give an involuntary gasp. I was terrified. I couldn't do it. I couldn't enter the darkness, i couldn't...

Suddenly Bella's hand is on mine. My breathing decreases but i don't stop worrying. I take my lantern from my pocket and turn it on. The light is a good relief, i am still scared, but not enough to make me freeze in fear.

And then, Renée's voice can be heard, screaming her daughter's name. "Bella? Bella?"

Bella runs to the door that the sound of her mother's could be heard. When she opens, she finds her.

There she was, laughing and talking to an younger Bella in the television. It was a video tape. A fucking video tape.

My body is suddenly so full of anger that it makes my skin burn.

The TV suddenly turns off. We turn around, and there he is. The bastard. Looking smug and incredibly happy.

"I am sorry for that, Bella." He says, not looking sorry at all. "But, isn't it better if your mother is not involved?"

_Well, when you put that way._

"Yes." She answer, looking panicked but a little relieved.

He starts talking, and bragging about how easy it was to get us, but i turned his voice off. Something to my right side called my attention. Looking more closely i realise it was an alarm.

I look at Bella and try to give her a sign. Thankfully, Bella is smart enough to follow my eyes and realise what i was pointing to.

"Do you mind if i left a little gift to your mate? I don't think he would resist coming after me when he see this." He takes a camera out of his pocket and starts filming Bella's horrified face.

When his attention is solemnly on Bella, i take my chance. I jump to the alarm and smack the security button.

The alarm goes off. James turns to me with a incredulous face.

He then suddenly appears in front of me. Holding me tight on my sprained wrist. I flinch and he takes a long sniff of my neck. "It looks like i underestimated you. Cassidy..." He takes his fangs out and when he gets closer to my neck, Bella hits him in the head with a chair.

It doesn't hurt him in the slightest but it does distract him enough for me to run. He turns to Bella and grabs her, but i take a small radio from the floor and throw at his back. Bella's stumbles out of his way, when he turns to me, baring his fangs, obviously irritaded.

"You two are starting to piss me off."  
He punches the alarm, making it stop completely, then he suddenly appears in front of me and without hesitation, twist my already healing arm. I scream loudly, hearing the noise of the bones breaking and feeling so much pain it blinds me for a few seconds. Then i feel him claw at my stomach, the pointy end of his fingers, as sharp as a knife. The pain is more bearable but hurts nontheless.

I fall on the ground holding my arm, and he marches to Bella. "No." I scream. She has no way out now. No escape.

He reaches her, and swiftly throws her on the mirrored wall as if she was as light as a feather. The mirror breaks with the impact, but Bella doesn't look so hurt by it. That does not pleases the vampire, so he throws her again, this time in the floor.

I start crawling in her direction but he is faster. He seats beside Bella on the floor, his form is covering my sight and i can't see what exactly he is doing to her, i can only hear her screams.

"Stop!" I yell as hard as can but my body was hurting to much and i was feeling so weak.

James turn my way suddenly looking as if he had forgetten i was still there. He gives me a sinister smile and i realise the blood coming from his mouth. He has bitten her. _Oh my god_.

Bella's screams are incessant and it is the only thing that makes me keep going.

As suddenly as it all beginned, it ends.

Carlisle and his family show up. Emmett and Jasper go straight into a fight mode and attack James. Carlisle runs to me with an striken look on his face. "My love..." He reaches for me, delicately looking at my wound.

"Bella..." I say. "Help, Bella."

"Cassidy, don't move." He gives me a murderous look that almost makes me shut up, almost.

"Please, i'm fine, it's just a broken arm. Help, Bella. Please, Carlisle, she was bitten."

That gets him into action. He takes me with him and goes to were Edward and Bella are. My friend is in a very critical case, and i can't hold back the tears when i see hear. Carlisle gets into full doctor mode and starts stitching her wounds.

Edward was frantic, and i knew that if he could cry he would be doing exactly that right now.

"Carlisle, look at her hand" He spat.

"Yes, she was bitten, i know. You have to do it, Edward." He calmly says, though i knew he was anything but calm on the inside.

"I can't..."

"You can. Is the only way. You have to suck the venom out of her sistem."

"Carlisle...i don't think i can do it."

"It's your decission Edward. I have to stop her bleeding here, if your going to take her blood from her hand."

"Edward!" Bella scream.

He makes his decission. He bites her hand and starts to suck the venom, as Carlisle keep working on her leg.

I turn around to look at the others, and realise they made a fire, pieces of James can be seen burning in the flames.

I don't turn from it. It actually makes me excited. Seeing him that way. Dead. Burning. I smile as i look at the flames, making a vow of always remembering that moment.

"Is it over?" Carlisle's voice pulls me back to the scene at my front and i realise Bella has stopped shaking with pain.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Stable. For now. We need to take her to the hospital."

 _Thank god._ With the adrenaline out of my sistem, the pain comes back at full force, i grit my teeth to not scream but it doesn't hide my gasp of pain.

Carlisle turns to me consurned. "Let me look at you now."

I let him. He takes my arm into his hands and quickly -and very painfully- put it back in it's right place. "Fuck" I scream, sweat gleam in my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He say, looking incredibly regretful.

I don't answer, the pain was too much, i couldn't stand it.

The darkness started to call for me, and for the first time in my life, i gladly accepted.

 

 

 


	18. Heal

**Chapter 18: Heal**

 

The noise of a beeping machine was what woke me up from my deep slumber.

Then the cold fingers in face, made me open my eyes fully. It took me a couple of seconds to realise where i was, but when i did, it made me feel much more scared than relieved.

"Bella? Where is..."

"Calm down." Carlisle's voice shut me up quickly.

"Carlisle?"

"Who else would it be?" He says, the sound of his voice was playful but when i found his eyes, i could see he was nothing but amused right now.

"Hi." I say, timidly.

"Hey." He whispers, the frown on his face not leaving until i reach my hand to touch his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" He ask, looking broken and tired.

"I'm sorry. We thought he had Bella's mother..."

"Yes. How could you have been so foolish as to go along with it?" He looks as if his trying to stop himself from getting angry. It's not really working.

"I thought Renée was in danger. Bella was going to throw herself on the lions den and..."

"And you thought it was a good idea to follow her?" He is definily pissed now.

"I'm sorry." I repeat, not really knowing what else to do. He was right to be angry. I am angry. The whole situation was a obvious set up. How did i not saw that coming?

He sigh, suddenly looking very much a vampire of 300 years old. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise."

 He kisses me then. Tenderly, lovingly, with so much passion it takes my breath away.

"What about Bella?" I ask, after we pull away from each other.

"She is fine. She broke a leg, and a few ribs."

"What will be the story we will tell?" I ask, trying to think if anyone would believe if we say we had a encounter with an angry vampire.

"You and Bella were going to Phoenix, when Edward and i came too stop you. Infortunally, Bella ended up falling from a stair and getting injured. You tryed to hold her but the impact of the fall made you brake yor arm."

It's believeble. Specially since everyone that knows Bella, knows of her Klutz moments.

"Does her parents know?"

"Yes. Renée is here. I called your mother too."

"Oh. What did she said?" I mentally preper myself for the rejection.

"She said: 'Send the hospital bill to that clumsy girl that is always hurting herself'."

"Of course." I say, bitterly.

Carlisle looks at me simpaticly. Then brings my hand to his lips in a soft kiss. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Carlisle."

"You have no idea of what you made me go through."

"I already said i am sorry."

"That's not enough."

"Them what will be?"

"I don't know. But it's going to take a while before i can trust your judgement again." He says, serious and a little coldly.

I understand. I would kill him if he pulled a stunt like that on me. So i stay quiet. I pull him closer with my good hand and he rightfully leans closer to give me a kiss.

Just like that, it is all alright again. For now.

 

                               * * *

 

The next days were hard. The pain and the worry never truly left, it just came and went constantly.

A few days after Bella woke up for the first time, we finally went home.

In Forks a lot of things happened at once. The whole town found out about the incident, and for once again Bella was the talk of the moment. My mother's reaction at my wound was unexistent. Charlie's reaction to Bella's was very much the opposite, he was angry and worried, wich ended up with my friend grounded for two months.

Well, it could have been worse. But the one thing that really worried me was the completely distant way Carlisle was behaving.

Ever since i woke up in that hospital in Phoenix, his treatment of me has being a little more colder. I understand why he would be upset with me, i really do. But we hardly have touched each other at all. When he spends the night, he holds me and that's it. I couldn't help but listen to that little annoying voice in my head, saying that he was getting tired of me. It hurt, i caught myself crying some times, thinking about.

That's why i decided to confront him, i was never really good at hiding my feelings anyway.

 

I get inside the Forks hospital as furtively as i can. I didn't want any nurse to accost me in the hallway.

I take the elevator to the second floor and walk quickly to Carlisle office, not hesitating or knocking before of getting in.

He was definily surprised. I mentally pat myself in the back for sneaking up on a vampire. His eyes grow wide as he looks me up and down, probably trying to look for a injury.

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?"

"What's your deal?" I ask, i was never know for being delicate.

"What?" He sounds confused.

"What's wrong with you? You have being acting weird ever since the accident."

His eyes look down instantly as if afraid i could read his mind through his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will tell me, or i will make a scandal in this hospital" I yell.

His eyes go wide and horrified. He shushs me and i give him a glare, taking a deep breath to scream even louder. He -as fast as a bullet- close my mouth with his hand. Looking around frantic, as if afraid someone was listening.

"Damn it, Cassidy." He curses, and he looks so handsome doing it that i can't help but to touch his chest lovingly.  
He gets calmer as the moviment of my hand increase in a caress. "Tell me."

"Cassidy."

"Don't you love me anymore?" I ask, suddenly fearing it was the reason.

He laughs, but there is no amusement in his voice. "How could i? You are my world."

"Then, what?"

"Cassidy, my love, you don't understand. You almost die."

"But i am still here."

"For now."

Suddenly my heart beats faster. "What does that suppose to mean?"  
"Nothing, i shouldn't have said that.

Look, ever since i met you, my only consurn was your young age. I never worried about the other aspects, like Edward did..."

"What do you mean..."

"I never worried about you getting hurt, it never crossed my mind that you could die just by being in my life. I knew that as a human you were fragile, but i never thought you could be attacked by my on kind."

"What do you mean, like Edward did?" I ask, curious and confused.

"Edward always worried that Bella would get hurt if she was in his presence. It makes sense for him, of course, since she is his singer..."

"Singer?" I whisper, but he does not answer me.

"But i didn't have that problem. Yes, your scent calls to me, but i don't feel tempted by your blood. You are my mate i would never hurt you. I could never hurt you. But i did..."

"Of course you didn't!"

"Unintencionally, but i did. I put you in danger just by being with you. If you have never been in that game it would never have happened."

"What are you saying?" I ask, trying to fight the tears growing in my eyes. I have a feeling he was trying to break up with me and i can't help myself.

"I'm not good for you."

"You're perfect for me. You were literaly made for me. Please, Carlisle don't do this..."

He finally looks at me. I mean, really looks and then suddenly i am pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry, i didn't want to make you cry."

"You want to break up?" I murmur in his chest, fearing the answer but wanting to know nontheless.

"Or course i don't want that...god i never want to be away from you...but if i had too i would..."

"No. I don't care if i am fragile, i want you Carlisle. I don't want to live without you any longer."

I press my lips to his and he reciprocates, wrapping his arms fully around my body and securily keeping me there. "I love you. I love you so much." He whispers in my lips, alternating between long kisses and slight nips.

"I love you too. So much."

In that moment i made my decission. I will follow this man until the end of my days, and hopefully when that time comes he will be there to give me the imortality that he also possess, so we can, from that day and forward, have all eternity to belong to each other.

  
  


 


	19. A special event

**Chapter 19: A special event**

 

 

Prom night was the most awaited event of a girls life. Not to me, honestly, it wasn't something i had always dreamed about, but i couldn't help at being a little sad now that i couldn't go. Well, i could if i wanted to, but i didn't want to go, not without Carlisle.

 

When it starts to get dark, Alice shows up to take me to her house. Lately, i've been sleeping in her house a lot, we've became good friends, and my mother stopped a little with the complaining, she didn't really liked Bella and the time i spended with her.

"Thanks for picking me up." I say, as soon as i seat in the car.

"No problem." Alice voice is happy and cheery, more than usual with makes me look at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are you planing?"

"Me? Nothing. But, Edward is. He is going to take Bella to prom. She thinks she is coming over to my house."

"I wish i could see her face." I laugh. Bella on prom night? That's calling for disaster.

"Oh. It's hilarious." Alice explain, probably having already seen in her visions.

It takes less than 20 minutes to get to Cullen's house. As usual, Carlisle is not there at this time of the day, he works day shifts now, so we can be together during night.

Esme receives me with open arms, and i don't hesitate to give her a hug. Rosalie is nowhere to be seen, and the boys are riddiculously fighting over the video game. Sometimes they act like little kids.

"Come on, you need to get ready." Alice enters the house, going straight to the stairs without a second glance to anyone.

"Ready for what?" I ask, confused.

Esme gives me secretive smile and push me lightly up the stairs to the second floor. "You will like it. I promise."

"Like what? What's with the secrecy?"

We get into Alice's room and i can't hide the surprise from my face when i see the state her room is in it. The place looks like a war zone. Clothes thrown at different angles, makeup spread through the bed, shoes on the floor, dresses hanging on the chair. It was so not-Alice that it leaves me frozen for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?"

"We will dress you up, of course."

Oh-oh. I've heard about Alice's tendency of creating human dolls and no thank you i'm not interested. 'Uh. No."

"Oh, come on. It's going to be fun." Her voice is so sharp it makes my ears ache a little.

"Carlisle has a surprise for you, darling." Esme explains, giving me a little push in the back so i could enter the room.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that you will love." Alice is so certain about it that i can't help but relax a little.

"Ok. Fine. But don't you dare transform me into a Barbie doll."

She gives me a smug happy smile and takes my hand. "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do with you."

 

As it turns out, she does actually knows what she is doing. After making me take a shower and scrub my skin until is red, Alice and Esme, both respectively, do my hair and nails. The makeup is next, thay alternate between my eyes and lips, working together with much finesse. When the hard part is over, i put on a black stilettos and pray to god to not fall on my face tonight. Then, the last but not the lest, the dress. Alice doesn't let me see it. She wants me to see all of it together, so it takes us sometime for them to put it on me.

When that is done to, Esme takes my hand and slowly leads me to the big mirror on Alice's closet.

Looking at myself for the first time that way, surprises me more than i thought possible. I was beautiful. In a actually refined way, nothing like the normal me at all. I didn't even knew i could look that good.

The dress Alice chose for me is of a red wine color, and it fit my body in all the right places. There is a long V-neck cleavage at the top, with spaghetti strips, and a flowing bottom that reach my shin. It is definily the most beautiful dress i've ever seen. It would be even better if there wasn't a huge plaster on my broken arm.

"Beautiful."

I turn around startle at hearing Carlisle's voice. He is looking at me with so much want it makes my body grow warmer.

"I know right!" Alice exclaim, clearly happy with her new makeover.

"We will leave in a few minutes." Esme say, as she drags an excited Alice with her down stairs.

"Where are they going?" I ask, curious.

"They will go to prom, of course. Esme offered to be one of the parents to take care of the kids." He slowly walks to me, putting his arm around my waist and making my heart flutter.

"And, us?" I gasp when he nips at my neck.

"We are going to have the house to ourself."

"I dress up for that?" I complain.

He laughs that sexy laugh of his that send jolts to my crotch. "Pacience my love, the night is just beginning."

We walk down stairs, without taking our hands off of each other. The others are obviously ready too go.

Emmett whistle at seeing me, and i give him a punch in the arm. "Shut up."

He and Jasper laugh at my expense, until Rosalie hit them both in the back of the head. "Can we just go?" She complain.

And to avoid an awkward silence -that always happen when Rosalie is around- they all leave in two separate cars.

"All to myself." Carlisle murmur in my ear. Making me unintentionally press my thighs together. "Come on, there is something i need to show you."

He leads the way, taking me to the kitchen and stopping in the door that goes to the backyard. He gives my hand a kiss before of opening the door.

The sight takes my breath away. It was simply magical. The backyard was in the shape of circle, much like the clearing he took me before, the grass was trimmed recently and was as good as new. The trees circulating the whole house just gave a even more beautiful aspect. But what i really loved was the thousands of hanging bulbs that went from the balcony to the tall trees and iluminated the whole place like fireflies. It was incredibly, immensely beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" I throw myself in his arms and kiss him fully in the mouth. "God, i love you so much."

"I love you more." He whisper, taking me with him as he walks to the middle of backyard.

There was a picnic basket and a blanket that i haven't realised before. He takes a seat and pull me down to seat beside him.

"What's the special occasion?"

"Can i not do something romantic for my mate?"

"Of course, you can. You just never did it before."

He masseges his chest with a frown on his face as if somehow i had hurted his feelings. "Ouch. That hurts, love." His voice is full of mischief.

I laugh at his expense and his eyes turn a bit more softer. "Thank you. I loved."  
  
The dinner he prepared couldn't really be considered a dinner. It was just small fruits, like grapes and strawberries, some cheese and a chicken salad sandwich. I loved. Especially when he showed me the champagne which served as an accompaniment to the meal.  
  
It was all so perfect. As i eat and drink, the only thing i wished for was for him to also be able to join me, but infortunally, vampires can't eat. Not food anyway.

"I wish you could eat with me." I say, mouth full of food.

"Don't worry, love, i will have my dessert later." His sultry look is so unlike him that it makes me froze for a second.

My heart beats faster and my cheeks get warmer. I keep eating my food silently and trying to stop my sudden shy act. It is so unlike me. Blushing and shying away like a little girl.

Then suddenly, i understand the real meaning of his statement. Today is the day. Oh my, that's why he made all this, the surprise, the clothes, the picnic, today is the day that he plans on consumating our relationship. He wants to have sex.

I think my blush get's worst because Carlisle gives me a weird look.

"Everything alright, love?"

"Yes." I say, a little bit breathless.

 Is it? I'm suddenly not feeling so confident as did 10 minutes ago. It's not like we haven't been intimate before, but sex, real sexual intercourse is a very important thing in a relationship. What if it's bad? What if it's awkward? What if a smell? What if he doesn't like me? What if...  
  
Suddenly i feel a pair of lips lightly kissing my shoulder. "You are thinking really hard about something." He affirms.

And just like that the fear go away. There is still some worry there, but i am not afraid anymore. No, i can do this. Is what i've been dream about ever since i met him, literaly.

I turn my head right and capture his mouth with mine in a searing kiss. It takes him by surprise, but soon enough he takes the lead and lay me down on the soft blanket.

The love-making was not what i was expecting, no, it was all very much more. This time he is more gentle, not so rough as he has been in the past, he takes his time to please me, to prepare me.

He takes things slow, planting kisses on my neck and collarbone, sliding his hands around my waist to press our bodies more tightly together.  
I tug his shirt, and he sits up to pull it off. Then he settles himself between my thighs, making my dress rise a bit. He presses me down on the blanket as if to make it clear that he wants me to lay back. The dominance he was displaying now makes a surge og desire thrum through me. I could feel it growing with each caress, i was aching and wet.

He pulls my dress from my body slowly, clearly enjoying the act of getting me nude and bare to his hundry eyes.

"You are beatiful, love."

In that moment, i believed. Never, ever, having been as happy as i was at that moment.

When his mouth descended to my bare chest, i was done for. My breathing grow shallow as i watch him devour my breasts. That's when the moaning and scratching starts. The feeling of his mouth seding shivers down my spine.

He then stops suddenly, pulling himself up and forward to kiss me in the lips with a new reckless lust. He looked like a starved man, wild and hungry. And when i start to reciprocate his eagerness, he stops once again, going back to his slow, calm, pace.

"Mmmm. Your scent is magnificent."

His words takes me further towards the edge. He stops his ministrations to undress and take the rest of my outfit too. Now, completely naked, i gladly take him once again between my legs. He moves back on top of me, kissing me lazily and positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I breathed out, excited, placing a hand -my good hand- on his shoulder.

He slips in easily, declaring his love and adoration for me as he helds himself within me, atop my body, for a shuddering moment.

Then we move. We move together with increasing urgency, his rapid thrusts met by my rolling hips, our pelvis pressed against each other deliciously.  
It doesn't take long for me to climax, but Carlisle does not stop or give me a break. He keeps going on his rocking pace until my body starts to hum again with want for him.

"One more time." He says, and i oblige, orgasming once more to my dominating mate.

He stills then, the walls of my core squeezing him tightly one more time, is enough to make him cum, his release culminating in three jerky thrusts.

When he is done, he rolls to my side, never letting go of the hold in my waist.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I reply before sleep takes me away.

 

                               * * *

 

When i wake up, we are in a room with the biggest bed i've ever seen. Carlisle is still holding me as he was when i fell asleep.

"Good morning."

"Is it already?"

"In a few minutes."

I cuddle closer to my mate, sighing happily and completely satisfied.

"Thank you for what you did last night. I loved." I sneak a quick kiss in his pale lips.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." He say, cheekly and looking very smug about it.

I bite his lower lip playfully and pass my hand through his impeccable blond hair.

I turn around to the widow to watch the sun rising and shinning through the trees. Carlisle's arms rap around my middle and bring even closer.

Looking at the beatiful scenery, with the man i loved is one of those memories that i know i will cherish for the rest of my life. We keep silent, simplely enjoying each others company.

 

Thinking back from the beginning of it all, i realise how naive i used to be. It's crazy how things happen. For two years i have know the Cullens, Carlisle has been right under my nose all that time, but it was needed a car accident for us to actually meet. No, it was Bella, it was all her, if she had not comeback home i wouldn't be here with him now. I own her big time. She will never let me forget that. Right? Or not. Maybe, fate would have made us meet anyway. I guess, i will never truly know. No one does. Fate and destiny? Huh. I wonder, what else do Fate has in storage for me?

 

                             * * *

  
  
"What is it?" Bella ask, watching me closely as i look at the beautiful La Push sea.

"I know that to everyone this looks like one big happy ending, but, i just can't help the feeling that this is just the calm before the storm. Like, something really bad is about to happen. Something that will change it all." I answer, my voice, a silent whisper like the wind.

"Whatever comes our way we will face it together." She takes my hand in hers and i squeeze tightly.

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor."

I laugh, making a lewd joke about her choice of words and making a obscene act with my three fingers. Bella's blushes cutely and i tease her even more, to which she hits me in the arm for.

Even though we joke and play around like old times, i still can't repel the continuous thoughts that have been surrounding my mind lately. It is like that same feeling i had before Bella was almost hit by that van. As if I could feel the world conspire against me. It is planing something, i just know. Now it's up to me to find out if it's something good or bad.

 

_What is it, dear Fate, that you have in storage for me?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
